Black Sun
by IMSLES
Summary: I know there are many Jacob and Nessie stories out here, but this is my version anyway. It's obviously post BD. Told mostly from Nessie's POV. I hope you read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter One

High school. Such a farce! Thankfully, it's almost over, though with keeping up with pretences, I may find myself returning all too soon.

"Renesmee Cullen?" Mrs. Shore was waiting for an answer and thought she'd caught me unaware, but even while daydreaming I could keep up with the lesson.

"Recombinant DNA," I answered making her wonder how I could pull that answer out of apparently nowhere. I just hid a smile.

The only thing that makes my day bearable is lunch time, when I get to see _him_. My love. My life. My Jacob.

Jacob Black has been a part of my life, since before I was born. He's loved me, since he first looked into my eyes. As I have loved him, since looking into his eyes at the same time. Ours has been a unique relationship, especially compared to normal human couples. Of course, neither Jacob nor I would be considered "normal" humans.

I was conceived by my father, Edward who is a vampire and my mother, Bella while she was human. My birth nearly killed my mother, but my father was able to save her with his venom, thus ending her human life and giving her the eternal life of a vampire.

Due to my genetic makeup, I've matured much faster than my parents hoped or expected. I will be celebrating my 7th birthday in a few months, but I'll look closer to 18 than 7. It should be the end of my aging, at least that's what all the research we've managed to uncover has predicted. Certainly there is isn't an overabundance of vampire hybrids among us.

Jacob is a member of the Quileute Indian tribe from the La Push reservation near Forks, Washington where I was born. The Quileutes were once the enemies of my vampire family (well all vampires in general), but circumstances brought them closer together. Jacob and his 'brothers' have inherited the ability to shape shift into wolves. Their ancestors developed this ability to protect their people from the 'cold ones' who threatened their lives.

My family however is against the taking of human life and exists by hunting animals instead. They, tongue in cheek, call themselves vegetarians.

The true binding of our families, though is the love that Jacob and I share. Though we've loved each other all my life, it has changed throughout the years. My first five years, Jacob was like a big brother to me: playing games, keeping me out of trouble, and looking out for my safety. Then he became like the best friend anyone could wish for. I could tell him all my secrets (not that I could hid them with my mind reading dad around); he was just always there for me. Then about a year ago, things changed into a deeper commitment.

Finally the lunch bell rang. I piled up my books and felt a sense of excitement flow throughout my body. My best girl friend, Shelly Armbruster and her boyfriend, Frank Sykes were waiting by the door for me. We've been friends since I first came to Hanover High School two years ago. We've had quite a few double dates in the past few months (mostly to make my dad happy- easing his mind that Jake and I weren't up to 'something'). They're great friends and we get along almost like family.

Of course, they can't know about the secrets of our families. It isn't healthy for humans to know about wolves and vampires. Especially vampires! The biggest rule for vampires is keeping the secret of their existence. If someone ever learns the truth, the law states they have to be silenced forever. That means either death or vampirism.

When we finally make it to the cafeteria and I see Jacob, I know I'll make it through the rest of my day happily. Just so much joy fills me when we look into each others' eyes. The love just seems to penetrate my very soul.

When we first came to New Hampshire so my parents could attend Dartmouth University, I was four months old, though about four years matured. My parents invited Jacob and Leah Clearwater (his second in command of his wolf pack) to join us. They didn't explain their reasons; I was only pleased knowing I'd see him every day.

Jacob and Leah moved into the caretaker's cottage behind our main house. This was both to keep Jacob content to be close to me and Leah content not having to share our living space. Though the Quileutes and the Cullens were closer than ever, she was still not a huge fan of ours.

In the main house, my parents and I lived with my grandparents: Carlisle and Esme; my Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett; and my Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper. The Cullen family story was that my parents, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice were adopted by Carlisle and Esme; and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Jasper were Esme's wards. I am the orphaned niece of my dad, to explain our familial resemblance. It was a little scandalous for all of them to be 'paired up', but nothing was unbearable.

Despite the crazy family tree, we managed to be quite normal, though the time was coming for a move, again. In keeping the vampire secret, we had to move when it would start to become obvious that we weren't aging any more.

I couldn't have asked for a more loving family. They taught me all about vampire history and began to prepare me for my future immortal life. I learned quickly and always thirsted for more knowledge. I worked my way through my grandfather's library and then shared in my parents' studies.

Mom was studying pre-med and was looking into specializing in obstetrics. Dad was studying more foreign languages, concentrating on obscure dead languages.

Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took some courses from time to time, but also liked to spend some time travelling. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em travelled too, but when they were home Aunt Rose wanted to spend most of her time with me. Grandpa Carlisle was working at Dartmouth's Hitchcock Medical Center, while Grandma Esme was helping resurrect some of the colonial homes.

I did have more family that lived elsewhere. My Grandpa, Charlie Swan and his wife, Sue (Leah's mother) lived in Forks where he works as the chief of police. My Grandma Renee and her husband, Phil live in Jacksonville, Florida where she enjoys the sunny warm weather while teaching and Phil has held different positions for minor league baseball teams.

When I began high school, they explained to me about trying to appear 'normal' to humans, so they could keep the family secret. Though I was home schooled up until that time, my dad especially wanted me to have the whole high school experience. I balked at the idea, until they told me that Jacob would join me in my junior year, so he could finish his education and get his diploma. He had stopped attending school after I was born, preoccupied with all the upheaval it had caused between his wolf brothers and my family. Thanks to the 'wolf gene', he had stopped aging by then, though he reached his full maturity and looked like he was in his early twenties.

So, I endured all those long days. It was during my junior year, Jacob asked me to the spring dance and I knew that it was the beginning of our 'true' forever. So, it was with that knowledge, I went home to let my parents know.

Mom seemed to sigh when I told her, almost like she, too, was expecting it, though perhaps not so soon. I guess I could understand where she was seeing things from. My life was surely advancing faster than any mother would want for her child, especially a daughter.

"I'm sure Jacob loves you like no one else can," she seemed to reassure herself, not me.

"I know, Mom. I think I've known all my life." I couldn't help but smile. A reluctant grin seemed to pass across her face, too.

"Can you let me tell Dad?" This was a request for her to use her unique ability to block my father from reading my thoughts. It was a special ability enhanced when she became a vampire herself. Dad had never been able to read her thoughts, much to his frustration. She learned to push the 'shield' outside her own mind while my family was preparing to face the Volturi (who is the family that rules over all vampires and make sure that all vampires keep the secret). They were unsure of my future and came to destroy me, but with the help of vampire friends and the wolves, they managed to assure them I posed no risk.

Of course, she agreed but told me, "Don't be afraid of your father, Nessie. He'll be fine." It made me smile inwardly when she used that nickname. Jake had given it to me when I was born, saying Renesmee was too long. Mom had hated it and had tried to attack Jacob, but Leah's younger brother, Seth had blocked her in the air. He suffered some minor injuries, but the wolves heal quickly, so he didn't hold it against her.

I wish I could've felt as certain as my mother about my father's reaction. It seemed that lately my dad was even less tolerant than usual around Jacob. Hmm… I wondered if it was because Jacob was thinking about 'us'. I took a deep breath and waited for my dad to get home.

When he got home I gave him a big hug and greeted him, "Hey, Dad." This was a common greeting, at least when I was younger.

"Well, hey to you too." He smiled brightly at me, while scrutinizing my face and looking a bit bewildered when no thoughts passed on to him.

Sighing I asked him to take a seat, not that vampires need to sit for comfort, but it would put me more at ease. He sat down looking frustrated.

"Bella?" he called out searching an explanation.

"Just let her talk, Edward," she answered him, but not placating his desire to know what I was up to.

"I got invited to the spring dance today," I told him not being able to hold back my smile.

"Oh, anyone I know?" he asked rather sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. Jacob." I watched him tense and then relax in the next breath. "I hope you're okay with it Dad. I'm so delighted. I feel like I could fly!" With that news a lopsided grin appeared and I knew he'd never argue against something that made me happy.

"Guess the time's come already," he seemed resigned. "I was hoping he would wait a little longer," he mumbled.

I couldn't figure out how he knew that Jacob would be mine.

Just then, as if on some ironic cue, Jacob came through the door.

"Hey, Edward," he greeted my dad with a jubilant smile, walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. Dad seemed to cringe slightly, but then nodded at Jacob.

"Heard you're taking _my _little girl to the spring dance," Dad stated a little possessively.

"She said yes when I asked," Jake shrugged as if he knew I would all along. I didn't want it to turn into a fight over me, so I decided to try to make some peace between them.

"Daddy, I'll always be _your_ little girl, but I do need to grow up, too."

"I know. I know, my dear. Just reminding Jacob that you're precious to more than just him." He patted my head, kissed my cheek and nodded again at Jacob as he left the room.

"What were you thinking that made my dad cringe?" I asked remembering that look on my dad's face.

"Not much. Just how much you mean to me." He squeezed my shoulder, turned me to face him, lifted my chin and kissed me on the cheek. "More and more every day, I love you." I felt my face burn. The pure honesty of his words made me feverish.

"I love you, too," I whispered.

A year later and I felt like I could scream from the rooftops how much I loved him, but just looking into his eyes, he knows.

Lunch time passed slowly, as we ate and caught each other up on our days.

"Senior prom should be a blast!" Shelly exclaimed.

"Yep," Jacob replied. "We got the limo all set up."

"We'll pick you two up around five and be at the restaurant ahead of the crowd," I told Shelly and Frank.

The bell rang then and we all sighed. We got up and left together. Two more classes, then Jake would drive us home.

"Thank God it's Friday," Frank cheered.

"You betcha!" Jacob agreed. No one looked forward to the end of high school like he did.

"See you after last bell, Jake," I promised.

He just answered with a nod and a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Two

Shelly and I had Honors Spanish together after lunch, so we walked to class together and talked about the dance.

"So we'll have the limo pick you and Frank up around five. Maybe we could go out and get makeovers in the morning. Or, if you're up to it, my Aunt Alice would **love** to do it," I beamed just thinking about how much she would enjoy it.

"Sure, I love your Aunt Alice. I'm sure she'd be heartbroken if you didn't let her do it."

"That's great! Why don't you come over around eight then. I'll be sure she's all set. This going to be so much fun!"

We walked into class anticipating the morning.

When the final bell rang, Jacob was waiting at the door for me.

"Just let me drop off these books and we can go home," I told him.

"Sure," he agreed.

We walked hand in hand down the hallway. I smiled listening to him whistling.

"You seem pretty chipper. What's up?" I inquired.

"Just glad to have another day over with and the dance tomorrow," he answered.

"Shelly's coming over in the morning for an 'Aunt Alice' makeover. Maybe you and Frank cold go off and have some fun," I suggested.

"Maybe," he rolled his eyes not so interested.

_Oh, well, I'd be much too involved to think about what he'd be up to any way._

We got to the car, Jacob's prized Z28 that he built himself. He chose black as the color with a grey interior and infamous Cullen tinted windows, just in case one of my family needed a ride in his car on a sunny day.

When I got home Alice was waiting for me.

"I don't know exactly what's up, but I got a sense of spending some quality time with my favorite niece tomorrow," she smiled.

"I'm your _only_ niece," I played along. Alice had the ability to see the future, at least parts of it. She couldn't see mine or Jacob's futures very well. We could only attribute it to us being 'half-breeds'. Jacob's future, when seen at all, was only as it pertained to me- and most of that I wasn't certain she could actually _see_ or like everyone else just seemed sure of.

"You're going to be absolutely tickled," I told her. "Shelly is coming over in the morning at eight and has agreed to one of your fabulous makeovers."

"Yippee!" she screamed sounding like a little girl. Granted she wasn't much older than I was, since she was changed around the age of 19. Of course, she had decades of living as a vampire that should have matured her more, but she still possessed a lively spirit. "I have much to get ready then. See you in the morning," she sang sprinting off into the house.

Jake and I spent the evening walking in the woods and listening to the sounds of nature. We both had extraordinary hearing and the sounds were very soothing. We could hear each other's hearts beating. When he squeezed my hand, my heart would pick a faster beat and he would smile.

"I've been thinking about our future a lot lately," he said glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Really?" I was surprised. "Anything interesting?" 

Our plans after graduation were to go to college at Washington State, where we were both accepted. My family was going to relocate nearby. Jake was looking forward to seeing his family again and being closer to them and his pack brothers. He went for visits now and then while we've been living here. Lately, I'd joined him on some of the trips, promising my parents we'd be staying with Jacob's father, Billy. They even called to check up on us, like we'd be anywhere else.

Leah wasn't exactly thrilled about going back, but felt she had little choice being Jacob's second in command. Sometimes I wished she'd find a boyfriend. Not that I thought she had ideas about her and Jacob, sometimes I thought she didn't really like him much. I just thought she'd be happier having someone. She believed she was destined to be alone forever or until she stopped phasing, whichever came first.

"It's all interesting," Jacob smiled dreamily bringing my thoughts back to whatever he could possibly be thinking.

"Are you going to share these thoughts with me? Or should I just go ask my dad?" I teased him.

He snickered, "I don't think your dad would want to share them **all** with you. In general, I'm hoping we can start our future soon." He stopped and pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"What are you saying?" I asked breathlessly, and not just because of the hug.

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back about arms' length. Then he completely surprised me by kneeling down on one knee and smiling up at my confused and startled face.

"Nessie," he began, "I was going to wait, but I just can't any longer. I need know, to ask," he paused.

"Jacob?" I gasped as I guessed what he wanted to ask me.

"Will you marry me, Nessie?" he asked so solemnly, I'd never heard his voice so soft. He pulled a ring seemingly out of nowhere. It was the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It had a gold band with a marquis cut two carat diamond surrounded by topaz and onyx gems. It resembled the joining of both of us.

"Oh my…" I stammered. I wasn't at all prepared for this. I guessed he had wanted to surprise me. "Of course, I'll marry you!" I screamed and threw my arms around his neck. As he stood, he lifted me off the ground and spun me around. We kissed so passionately, I thought we'd been set on fire.

Too soon, he put me back on my feet. His smile so proud and full of love, I could do nothing, but smile back in return. He gently took my left hand and slid our engagement ring onto my finger, where it sparkled in the moonlight.

We kissed again and again, but soon I found myself giggling with delight. Then I thought about telling my parents. They both wanted me to finish college, before getting married, but I didn't think Jacob was going to settle for an engagement that long.

"Hope my parents don't completely freak out."

"What can they really say," he said off-handedly. "They got married just out of high school themselves."

"True." I didn't feel as confident as he did about their acceptance though.

"Let's find out then," he seemed too eager to share the news.

I couldn't think of a reason to delay, so we headed back for home. We passed Leah leaning against a tree near our cottage not looking any happier than usual, but glared at me. Jacob made what sounded like a growl at her and she shook her head and turned toward the cottage..

"I really don't understand why Leah dislikes me so," I sighed.

"It's not you, so much. It's just vampires and how much they've changed her life. Don't worry she knows you'll make me happy," he reasoned.

"Guess most of the reactions about our news will be like hers- from both sides," I laughed nervously.

He just shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Unsurprisingly, my dad was waiting at the back door with his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Jacob, I'd like to talk to you," he demanded.

"Dad, don't spoil this," I almost cried, tears ready to escape.

"We'll be back in a few minutes, honey. Don't fret," he soothed. "I think your mother wants to see you, now."

I started to walk past him, but stopped to give him a huge hug and share with him all I could about how much Jacob meant to me (using my unique gift of sharing my thoughts through my touch). He hugged my back, kissed my cheek and gave me a lopsided smile with a loving pat on the head.

"I know," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Three

I entered the house and found my mom finishing up here thesis on the computer.

"You wanted to talk to me, Mom?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Ness," she chided. "I knew you'd be worried, especially about your dad. He almost didn't hear the 'news', but it hit him out of nowhere. He wasn't listening on purpose, just so you know."

"I didn't think he had. He's been very understanding with our relationship," I admitted.

"He's not going to try to stop the wedding, so you can relax. He just wants to know all Jacob's intentions for the event."

"What's that supposed to mean?" All I could think of were completely embarrassing questions.

"Timing mostly," she got up from the computer to ease my apprehension. She brushed my hair behind my ear like she did when I was a little girl. I smiled. "You know we want both of you to finish college, not that you can't at any time, but what if you start a family and find yourselves facing a whole new future?"

"MOM?" I wasn't ready for kids.

"It happens," she shrugged. She would know. I certainly wasn't a planned pregnancy. "Speaking of children," she seemed hesitant, "you're grandfather and I are a little concerned and just want you to be aware of the reasons why."

"I know we're hardly the normal couple for having children," I told her, wanting to avoid the entire conversation all together.

"Renesmee," Carlisle began as he joined us. As if, I needed another witness to this embarrassment, "our concerns are real and not meant to scare you." He completely misread my emotions. Where was Uncle Jasper when you needed him?

"You and Jacob are quite the rare genetic combinations, as you're aware, I know. I just want you to realize what that _truly_ means," he continued.

"Our kids will be freaks," I said sarcastically.

"In a sense," he chuckled. "Seriously though you have a decent chance of having a normal human baby, since you both carry that gene to pass on. This could be wonderful, until you consider the ramifications and complications of adding a human child to a vampire family."

I had to admit he was right. Jake and I would have to consider all the possibilities of outcomes and how we would handle each one.

Curious I asked, "What other types of children have you come up with?" I had no doubt he had delved into the research of such possibilities to quench his thirst for knowledge and information.

"Well, there are many," he began, "having a human baby with special talents like you or your parents- any number of different combinations, perhaps even a human child that is venomous."

"Would that really be possible?" I asked incredulous.

"Perhaps not highly probable, but possible, yes I think it could."

I could only shake my head in disbelief.

"If you consider all the genetic pairings of human, vampire and shape shifter, plus all the little extras thrown in, you must realize that there are numerous possibilities."

"I guess I see your point, Grandpa," I was getting an all too clear image in my head of different children Jake and I could create. Though it was slightly overwhelming, it also caused an electrifying sensation throughout my body. Desire, but at what cost?

Carlisle embraced me then, seeing the struggle of emotions on my face (how embarrassing), but he said nothing, just held me, kissed the top of my head, squeezed my shoulders and looked me in the face with a knowing smile.

"We are happy for you, Ness. It has happened so quickly in your short life, but we know how much you and Jacob mean to each other," he thankfully ended the discussion.

"Thanks. I'm still in shock," I looked down at my sparkling finger and smiled with pure joy. "Oh, I've got to talk to Aunt Alice! She'll just give me the most perfect wedding." I ran off to find her.

She was in her sewing room, creating the most beautiful gown I'd ever seen. She smiled up at me as her hands continued to quickly secure the tiny beads in the most intricate rose pattern along the hem.

"I'm sure this will be done in time," she announced.

"Oh, Aunt Alice, it is so wonderful. When did you start making this?" I was awestruck.

"A month or so ago, I finished the design. I just really got to work on it a few days ago," she said proudly. "Want to try it on? I'd like to see how accurate my measurements are."

"I'd live to!" I nearly shouted. In just a few short seconds, I was undressed and feeling the cool, soft satin caressing my skin as the dress seemed to mold onto my body. The sleeves were long, but made of lace, so it wouldn't be too warm for a summer wedding. The neckline was a scalloped pattern and followed along my collar bone. It looked like small rose buds were cross-stitched along the seam. Seeing all the beads on the front of the skirt, as I looked at my reflection in the large gold gilded mirror, I knew my aunt was truly a genius.

"Thank you so much. How did you know?" I was surprised by Jacob's proposal, but everyone else seemed to be expecting it. I couldn't figure out why.

"Everyone knew this was going to happen- sooner or later," she confirmed my thoughts. "When you started dating 'officially', I knew it would be sooner. Then when I heard Edward earlier," a light laugh escaped her, "I ran right up here to start on some finishing touches."

"Well you've outdone yourself again," I laughed, still wondering how everyone could know. Sure Jacob and I have always been inseparable, but even I had only hoped and dreamed about getting married.

Alice helped me gingerly out of the gown. I put my t-shirt and jeans back on, squeezed her tight, kissed her cheek and thanked her again, before I turned to leave. Then I stopped, remembering my reason for coming to find her in the first place.

Feeling selfish and guilty now to even think of asking, I stammered, "I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" she gleamed.

"I hate to ask, after all the work you've done on the gown, " I faltered.

"Ness, ugh! Ask me!" she cried.

I gave a small smile and continued, "Will you do my wedding?"

Her ear piercing squeal would have been answer enough, but she added some twirling and dancing and jumping with a dozen or so "yeses". She squeezed me this time and thanked me. "I have so many ideas. First though, tell me where you'd like the wedding to be."

I hadn't even thought about it. Things were just going by at a blinding speed. "I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I guess you would have to decide between here in New Hampshire or back in Washington," she narrowed things down.

"Oh," I contemplated. "I think Forks would be perfect. Jake will love that!"

"O.K. go then and let me do what I do best," she waved me out of the room.

"Sure," I told her knowing I was going to have the grandest wedding ever seen.

I practically skipped back down the stairs finding Jacob and my parents in the living room. Mom and dad were sitting side by side on the sofa holding hands in my dad's lap, his right leg crossed over his left knee and his left arm around my mother's shoulders. Jacob stood watching me, so I continued to skip in front of him smiling the whole way. He grinned in return.

"I have wonderful news," I told him.

"I already know the wonderful news. I'm the one who proposed," he teased me.

"Aw, Jake. Not that news, though it is wonderful. Aunt Alice is planning the wedding." His grin got shaky, but he held it in place.

"Really, that is good news." I noticed how he downsized the enthusiasm.

"In Forks," I added which seemed to raise his spirit a little higher, at least his eyes brightened more with his smile.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked me. "All your friends are here."

He would put my friends ahead of his family.

"They can fly. I'll even pay their way, if I need to. I want your family there and of course Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue are there too."

He grabbed me in a great big hug and spun me around. "I am the luckiest man alive," he whooped. I laughed with him and put my head on his shoulder. I glanced at my parents who seemed relaxed and were just looking into each other's eyes. I was just happy they were taking it all so well.

I walked Jacob home, wanting a few more moments alone to share our joy and say goodnight.

"Early morning tomorrow." I could hardly believe I still had prom and graduation to get through. The wedding seemed so upfront in my mind.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow," he kissed me lightly on the lips. I pulled myself closer wanting so much more than that. I kissed him with all the passion and desire that had filled me in the last few hours.

I thought we might crush each others ribs as we pulled ourselves tighter together. It was only the need to take a breath that broke through the passion. He managed to step back and take a deep breath.

"Wow! You are incredible," he told me breathless still. "I do think you should go now though." I didn't believe he really wanted me to leave, but if I stayed things could easily go too far.

"I suppose you're right," I conceded then. "Until tomorrow."

"Right." We kissed more gently, and then he turned and let himself into the cottage. He gave me another huge smile, as he closed the door slowly.

I floated home and then remembered I forgot to ask Alice about the makeovers. I hoped I wasn't spreading my favors too thin.

Of course, she agreed with more enthusiasm then I could imagine. She must find doing such favors intoxicating.

I said goodnight to everyone and thanked my dad for not spoiling the day. He chuckled, but seemed to fight a grimace. "I didn't mean to insult you," I explained. "I just know this isn't the easiest thing for you- or any dad, really." He gave me a smile then seeming to recall an amusing memory and wished me sweet dreams.

I don't remember how I got to my room or ready for bed or under the covers, but I settled in and dreamt of how my wedding might be.

I had seen the pictures of my parents' wedding and had no idea how Alice could do any better, but if anyone could, it was she.

I could see myself in the gown on my father's arm. In my dream, we were both smiling and walking toward Jacob. He was standing, looking more handsome than I had ever seen him look before. His hair he wore down straight and to his shoulders. His beaming smile was like a magnet drawing me closer and closer. Seth Clearwater, whom I hadn't seen in almost a year on our last visit to La Push, was the best man. He stood smiling beside Jake with his hand on Jake's shoulder appearing to be holding him back to wait for me to get to him.

At last dad and I reached our destination and my dad place my hand in Jacob's. Dad put his hand on our entwined ones, closed his eyes, gave our hands a shake and told us he loved us both dearly.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Four

I woke with tears still damp on my cheeks. How beautiful that moment was and how much I wished that would be the way it would happen. To dream!

I sat up and saw the time and realized Shelly would be arriving in less than an hour. I hurried out of bed, grabbed my robe and headed for the shower. I quickly ate a bowl of cereal, rinsed my bowl and spoon, and ran upstairs to dress (just a pair of shorts and a button shirt, nothing too fancy for the makeover, but something that wouldn't ruin it either). I got downstairs in time to sit down for a minute before the bell rang.

I opened the door to find Shelly looking very anxious, but excited, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, it's just all starting to hit me. How fast high school is all ending and our futures are beginning."

I laughed a small laugh and said, "No kidding," running my left hand through my bronze mess of curls. The sun caught the diamond in my ring and sparkled. Shelly gasped.

"Oh My God! Is that what it look likes?" she screamed.

"If it looks like an engagement ring, then yes," I answered a little sheepishly. I had planned to tell her a little more discreetly.

"WOW! It's absolutely gorgeous. When did he propose? Why didn't you call me? When is the wedding?" she threw question after question at me.

"Jacob asked me last night; completely surprised me, as we took a moonlit walk. I would've called, but by the time we told my parents and listened to all they had to say and asking Aunt Alice to do the wedding and saying goodnight to Jacob, I was lucky to get any sleep." I tried answering all her questions, "we haven't set a date yet. I'm thinking it may be this summer, before we go to college. The wedding will actually be in Washington, near Jacob's home and my grandparents. I know it's happening so fast, but I would so love for you to be my maid of honor."

"Of course! Thank you for asking me," she was still gawking at the ring with her blue eyes looking like they might just plop right onto the floor.

"Come on Shel, Aunt Alice is waiting." I grabbed her arm and we ran up the stairs together laughing.

When we got to my aunt's bathroom and her professional array of beauty products, looking very much like a department store display, I was surprised to find my Aunt Rosalie waiting with Alice.

"Oh, hi Aunt Rose, I wasn't expecting to see you," I smiled warmly.

"Well, I figured with two heads and two faces to makeover, Alice could use a hand. Besides I heard the news and wanted to congratulate you," she explained.

"Really?" It was no secret that she and Jacob would never be the best of friends, so I was certain she'd be against my marrying him.

"Of course, silly," she slapped her hand in the air. "You are my only niece and I know how much you both love each other." As hard as it was to conceive, I couldn't doubt she meant it.

"Now you two, sit down. We have much work to do," Alice demanded. "Rose you work on Nessie's hair, while I work on Shelly's face. I think some blue and green eye shadowing will accent your eyes perfectly, then a little plum blush to give you fair face some coloring. Maybe will updo your blonde hair and interlace some colorful flowers throughout." Nobody did makeovers like Alice.

It took nearly five hours of pampering, but we were finally finished to her satisfaction. We couldn't disagree looking in the mirror. "Alice you are so the best," Shelly exclaimed.

"I'm so lucky to have you both," I hugged my aunts. "Thank you so much!"

"Let's get our dresses, Shel. Then we can do a little photo shoot." I was getting caught up in the prom mania.

"Why not," Shelly agreed.

We were dressed and posing for pictures with Esme an hour later. We still had a few hours before the limo was due, but decided to get Jake and Frank over to join us for pictures. They reluctantly agreed to the pictures, but couldn't wait to see us all decked out. We were expectant for their appearances as well. Though guys wearing tuxes was so much easier to pull of, than the day we just spent- no matter how fun it was.

Jake swung by to pick up Frank, the limo would drive him home later. So they both arrived forty minutes later. Jake let both of them in himself, but stopped in the doorway when he saw me.

I was expecting his face to turn blue from lack of oxygen when he finally took a deep breath and his face lit up with a smile that warmed my heart. He was stunning in his black double breasted tux (which I though accented his wide chest perfectly!), the pink tie and cummerbund matched my dress so exactly I was positive that Aunt Alice made them from the extra material. No one could pull off pink on a guy like Jacob.

Frank wore a smoke grey tux with a yellow tie and cummerbund, matching Shelly's dress just as well. I think we were going to have the two best looking dates, hands down.

"You girls look fantastic," Frank whistled. "My applause to the makeovers- I didn't think perfection could look any better." He had his arms around Shelly as he complimented her. Her natural blush gave her even more color as she looked lovingly into his eyes. The way they were looking at each other, made me wonder just how serious their relationship was.

"More beautiful everyday, Ness," Jacob whispered in my ear, making my smile so big, I thought my cheekbones would bruise my face.

"Did Jacob tell you the news, Frank?" Shelly suddenly inquired.

"What news?" he mumbled as he kissed her neck.

"About the engagement…" she tested to see if he was paying attention.

"What kind of engagement?" he asked looking up, suddenly alert.

"Ness agreed to marry me," Jacob proudly announced.

"No way! Great news you two. So, when's the big day?"

"No official date, yet, but we'll be sure to let you know."

"This isn't, you know," Frank hedged, "a 'have to get married' wedding?"

I was suddenly very angry and hissed a "NO" Frank's way.

"I didn't really think it was, but it's so sudden and all. Don't be mad at me. I'm really, really happy for you both," he apologized.

The anger abated quickly. I knew he didn't mean any harm by it. Though it got me thinking, a lot of people will probably think similarly. If anyone could know how virtually impossible that would be with my dad around! I found myself wearing a small smile with the thought.

We took posed pictures and silly ones, and then went outside to get some with the beautiful scenery. Despite the cloudy skies, spring made nature the perfect backdrop. While were finishing up, the limo arrived, so we went inside so Shelly and I could grab our purses and wraps. She and I pinned boutonnieres on the lapels and then Jake and Frank gave each of us a wrist corsage. We headed out the door arm and arm laughing and waving goodbye to my family, who had gathered nearby to wish us a good time.

The driver held the door open for us tipping his hat; it was so perfect. He told us his name was Tom and that we were free to open the roof window. We could even put our heads through it, but only on the city streets, no highways, like we would want to with all the insects that lived in the area- yuck, not to mention how furious Alice and Rose would be if we ruined our hairdos. Tom was funny and really just added to the good time we were having.

Prom was being held at the Holiday Inn and we decided to have dinner at the Outback nearby. Jacob and I both ordered the prime rib rare, while Shelly ordered a chef salad and Frank got a cheeseburger. It seemed we laughed all through dinner and continued laughing as we walked into the grand ballroom.

The theme of prom was "In Your Arms", no place any couple attending would rather be, tonight anyway. There was a flower arch in the doorway to greet us, with silver streamers hanging down that we passed through. A photographer was to the left posing a couple and with only 2 other couples waiting we decided to jump into line.

After the pictures we found our seats at a table not too close to the deejay, so we could hear each other talk, though most of the night we spent dancing. I could hardly believe when the deejay announced last dance. The four of us made a small circle and danced together for a minute, but then separated into our own couples.

Slow dancing with Jacob, probably looked silly to most. His 6' 7" height made my respectable 5' 7" height seem ridiculously short. Somehow, I didn't seem to notice, probably because he held me off the ground to look into my eyes so often. When the song ended we kissed gently, but lovingly like all the others, but maybe a few beats longer, because we heard some laughter that broke the moment.

Word of our engagement had spread, so a few classmate friends came up to congratulate us and wish us luck as they said their goodbyes. It didn't seem the night could be any more perfect.

We hugged Shelly and Frank goodnight, when the limo dropped them off at Frank's house, he said he would drive Shelly home himself. Jake and I lay back in the comfy leather seat and smiled at each other. Just looking into each other's eyes we seemed to share each other's thoughts. It was weird how we could do that.

When the limo pulled up to the house, we thanked Tom and said goodbye. Jake and I walked up the short brick walkway my arm in his arm to the front door. The lights on the porch were shining brightly. I leaned into his side a little and sighed. I just didn't want the night to end.

"Do you want to come in for a bit?" I asked hoping Jake felt the same way about keeping the night going.

He pulled me into his arms and held me so close I almost couldn't breathe. I did manage to get a full breath of his scent though. "I'd love to spend every moment of time with you, but it gets harder every second to keep myself control," he chuckled.

"If you're not careful, my dad will be ripping the front door off its hinges," I kidded him back.

"Maybe we could just sit on the swing for a while. The night is warm and clear," he suggested.

"Nice compromise," I shrugged.

Jacob sat down first, so I decided to sit on his lap. It was much easier to look into his eyes that way. Time seemed to stand still, yet pass too quickly. We shared a few kisses and touched each other's faces and talked about how much fun we'd both had. We were both glad to have passed on the After-Prom party, just too many people; this was perfect.

I knew we were going to have to say goodnight soon. My parents were inside arguing quietly about how much more time to give us. We laughed lightly and kissed again. This was the last kiss of the night and it was full of passion and promise for the future. I'm sure my thoughts weren't alone in imagining what, one day, would follow such a kiss, because the front door banged open and Jacob almost dropped me to the ground jumping off the swing.

"Renesmee," was all my dad needed to say.

"Sorry, Dad, but geesh it was only a thought," I blushed. I hugged Jacob quickly and waited for him to escape and not have to deal with my dad. Once he was around the side of the house, I shrunk past my dad and headed for the stairs.

"Hold on young lady," my mom ordered. I stopped and turned and was surprised by her smiling face. "Did you have a good time?" she asked.

"It was the most beautiful evening I ever had," I felt like glowing. "We danced and danced."

"That's great. I'm so glad you had had fun. I hope in the morning, well later this morning, you can tell me more about it. Sweet dreams, Nessie," she told me as she hugged me and gave me a quick kiss. I held my hand against her cheek and shared some of the fonder memories. "Thanks," she whispered.

I somehow made it up the stairs into bed. It was almost dreamlike. I could hear my parents and grandparents talking quietly downstairs. The hum of their voices working like a lullaby soon had me fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Five

In the morning, I stretched and yawned. The day was cloudy, but my spirit was still bright. "Well, she's certainly _your_ daughter!" I heard my father exclaim.

"Oh, Edward," my mother laughed. "She is half human after all."

I wasn't exactly sure what they were talking about, but I'm sure it had something to do with last night. Could they **still** be talking about it!

"I'm just not sure Jacob will have the same amount of restraint as I did," he growled.

"He won't have much choice. He knows how we feel and that you'll know. Don't expect him to stop what he thinks though. With all your 'restraint' you had thoughts of your own, right?" mom debated.

"I suppose," he relented, "but my reasons were nobler."

I could hear the laughter in my mom's voice as she said, "Nobler? You were just afraid you'd squish me." She kissed him then and I knew their discussion was over.

I quickly dressed and went to get some breakfast, though looking at the lateness of the day, more like brunch.

Shelly called while AI was washing up my dishes, an easy chore really, since I was the only one who used them. She asked how the rest of my night went and she laughed at the image she had of my dad breaking up our make out session.

She told me she and Frank shared a lot of kisses and even a little more. "What?" I could only imagine, but not even really with my dad near. "How much more?"

"Well…" she hesitated. "Frank's parents were gone for the night; they actually just got home an hour ago. I spent the night," she almost whispered. "Just barely left, before his folks got home. Please Ness, if my parents ask, tell them I stayed at your place," she begged.

"Okay, but I hope they don't ask my family."

She agreed.

"So?" I hinted.

"It was wonderful, Ness. I didn't think I would ever do such a thing, but I think we were just all caught up in the romance of prom and being alone." She sighed obviously reliving last night.

"Wow! I can't believe it," was all I could say.

"Me either," she giggled.

"Were you careful, at least?" With all the lessons about 'safe sex' we've endured in school, I hoped it had sunk in.

"Yes," she said. "Frank had protection. Said he was saving it for a 'special' occasion."

"Wow," I whispered again. One day, I thought to myself, and then I glanced down at my ring. Not too much longer to wait, I told myself.

"We should go out for sundaes or something. Maybe a full day of shopping," she suggested.

"Sure, I'm sure Aunt Alice would LOVE to go shopping." As if on cue, she popped into the kitchen.

"Did I hear shopping?" she asked with her eyes twinkling. "Let's go!"

"We'll pick you up in a few, Shel," I said.

"Sounds like a plan," she replied hanging up.

We spent hours going store to store finding just the right outfits. No one could coordinate an outfit like Alice! I picked out a lovely color for Shelly for her maid of honor gown, a subtle shade of lilac that we agreed to accent with rose red.

Alice insisted on making Shelly's dress as well as mine. She's the best aunt and seamstress in the world.

I found the perfect bag and jewelry to give Shelly for the wedding and with Aunt Alice's help managed to buy them without her seeing them.

"I'm thinking of a July wedding. Do you think that's too soon?" I asked Alice.

"Not for the size wedding you'll be having. We can get the invites out tomorrow even." She was excited as can be.

"I was just thinking," the idea had been in my head, but now it just seemed perfect, "do you think we could have the wedding at the old house in Forks? It's plenty big enough and close to everyone there, plus it was so beautiful for mom and dad's wedding."

"Sure. Marvelous." Alice agreed.

I could now picture my wedding day even more in my dreams.

We finished up the last of our shopping, lugged all our bags and packages to Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche, not the most comfortable for three, but somehow we managed to squeeze in even with all we had bought. Shelly waved as she struggled with her bags into her house, laughing the whole time. I couldn't help but laugh with her.

I turned to look at Alice and her eyes were blank and staring off: a vision. I waited for her to finish, then asked her what she saw. "I'm not sure, but there's a formidable change coming to our family." She really seemed confused, so I just shrugged and wondered what it could possibly mean.

"What, did you buy the whole mall?" my dad teased us as we came into the house.

"Almost," I jibed back. Dad gave Alice a questioning look then shrugged. Obviously, he couldn't make much out of her vision either.

"I think I'll go put away all these things," I announced, thinking they'd want to try to figure the vision out.

"I think your mom wants to see more of your prom. Make sure you share all that dancing. It was always her favorite part," he joked, knowing mom only went to one dance while she was her clumsy human self. I was fortunate enough to inherit the vampire gracefulness.

"Right, Dad!" I rolled my eyes.

After putting all the clothes and accessories away, I found my mom in the library, studying for more finals. I showed her the dancing, but more of the fun we all had. I even shared some of that last kiss.

"Ah, Ness. I do know how you feel. Every time I kiss your dad, it's like that!"

"Mom!" I so did not need to hear about it. I heard enough without even trying.

"Sorry, but I just want you to know, it's a natural desire and sooner than I can believe you'll be married and then you can do more than imagine."

"It's not fair," I pouted. "My friends don't **have** to wait. Why does dad have to be so old fashioned?"

She smiled, "I used to think the same thing, but I don't regret that we waited."

"I'm sure I won't regret waiting, I just don't WANT to."

"Soon, Ness. Soon."

"Yeah, I told Aunt Alice I was thinking about July for the wedding."

"Don't want to waste any time, huh?" she elbowed me.

"No," I elbowed her back.

Then we were both hugging and falling on the floor laughing. "Love ya, Mom."

"Love ya too, Sweetie," she sat up and released me. "I have to finish up this studying, so I can be ready for a July wedding. Go call Jake; he called while you were out."

"Right away." I sauntered out to use the phone in my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Six

Leah answered my call and was almost polite, "Hold on I'll get him." She put the phone down quietly and I heard her call for Jacob.

"Hey there, Ness!" he said excitedly. "I missed you today. Studying for finals is no fun 'alone'."

"Couldn't Leah help you," I teased. "I missed you, too. We did have some fun and got some cute outfits."

"Girls and clothes!" he exasperated. "I don't know how Alice can spend so much time and energy on clothing, though I have to admit she has great taste."

"Fashion is her life," I explained simply. "Do you want to go for a walk after dinner?"

"Sounds great. Would you like to come here to eat? Leah made some lasagna and it smells great."

"Are you sure she'd be okay with that?" I asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely," he sounded so certain. "It'll be ready in a few minutes, so hurry over."

I laughed, "I'll be there in a minute," and I was knocking on the door a minute later.

Jake opened the door and the aroma was mouth watering. Normal human food isn't always my favorite, but this smelled promising. I gave Jake a hug and he kissed the top of my head (the height thing could be really annoying!).

"Do you think Leah needs any help?" I offered.

"We could ask, but she's been pretty busy in there."

We entered the kitchen which was long and narrow and saw Leah taking a loaf of garlic bread out of the over. The lasagna was on top of the stove staying warm. The square table was set for three with a bottle of wine in the center. I walked across the light grey tiles and offered to make a salad.

"Already done," Leah smiled.

_What's up?_ I wondered.

Jake and I sat down and he poured the wine, "I don't know if I should be drinking that," I worried.

"It's one glass and I'll only half fill yours."

I shrugged wondering what my parents would think and worrying about what my dad would say when he 'heard' about it.

"Edward will be fine, don't worry," Jake assured me sensing my concern.

Leah sat down after placing the food on the table. She served all of us.

"Thanks," I told her as she placed a very cheesy piece on my plate. "This really smells delicious."

"Thank you," she replied. "I'm using some bear meat instead of hamburger. Caught it myself!" she grinned.

"I would've liked to seen that. Poor bear!" we laughed together. It was strange, but I wasn't going to spoil it.

"So you and Jake are finally making it official, huh?" she asked.

I was a little taken aback because she seemed to be in on the inevitability of our being together.

"Yep!"

"I'm glad you decided to have the wedding back home," she smiled ear to ear.

Ah, this must be the reason for her good mood.

"Actually, I was just discussing with Aunt Alice about having it at the house there in Forks. She was all for it," I mentioned. "What do you think Jake?" I didn't want to leave him out of the planning.

"Sounds cool," he paused thinking, "though there is something I'd like to do at the reservation, too."

Leah smiled impossibly large. _What could he be planning?_

"Don't look so scared," he patted my arm. "It's just a Quileute tradition. It'll mean so much to my dad and the rest of the tribe. It'll make our union more official," he tried to explain.

"Do I get to hear about it, or is it a surprise?" I wondered just what it could be.

"It's nothing terrible," he began to explain. "It's called a potlatch. It's a three day festival to celebrate our marriage. Traditionally the families of the bride and groom redistribute their wealth among the tribe. That's done so much any more, but gifts are still given to everyone."

"That sounds nice. We will keep with the tradition," I conceded.

Jake relaxed and Leah seemed to keep her good mood. Maybe she was glad I'd not turned my back on their traditions.

Dinner continued in the nice atmosphere and I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Jake put away what was left of the lasagna. When he was done, he began drying the dishes and putting them away.

"Thanks, Nessie," he said softly.

"You're welcome. I know you've made more than your share of sacrifices for my family. This one is not nearly as hard as those." He agreed silently.

I finished the last of the dishes and rinsed out the sink. "Do you want me to help you study?"

"No," he grumped. "I don't want to study any more."

"Well, you'd better pass," I swatted his arm.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better. Would you still marry me, if I failed?"

"Maybe, but let's not see!"

"Fine. Tomorrow we'll study. Tonight, I just want to enjoy ourselves," he seemed restless.

"Let's take that walk."

"How about a drive instead?" he countered raising his eyebrows.

"If you think that's a good idea," I warned.

He grabbed my arm and almost carried me out the door. We got into his car and I scooted close to his side while he drove. I had no idea where we were headed, but I was certain far enough away out of my dad's range.

We were nearing the border when he pulled over to a rest stop with a stunning view of the mountains. Even at night their presence was breathtaking. We sat at a picnic table under some trees. There were only a few cars stopped and all their occupants appeared to using the restrooms, so we had plenty of privacy.

"I was thinking a lot about that kiss last night," Jacob began. "I'd like to continue, if you don't mind," he smiled.

"No, I wouldn't mind. I just hope that the things it makes me think about don't take over," I reddened.

"What do you think about?" he asked, as he kissed me lightly on the lips.

I trembled both from his soft lips and my fantasy.

"Mostly lots of kissing," I kissed him back and pulled myself closer, "but also lots of touching." I confessed as I ran my hand down his chest. He was only wearing a t-shirt and I could feel his hard muscles tense as my hand moved across them.

"What kind of touches?" he managed to speak while still kissing.

"My hands on your chest and arms and back," I put my arms around his neck and climbed into his lap.

"Do I touch you, too?" he inquired.

I felt myself getting warmer than usual, "Yes," I whispered.

"Will you tell me?" he wondered aloud.

"About the same," was all I could manage to say.

"Oh," Jake replied. "So I can touch your back?" he asked running his large hands from my shoulders to my waist, bringing me even closer.

"Yes," I was nearly breathless.

"And your arms?" he asked running both hands along my arms at the same time.

"Uh-uh," I was completely lost in his touch. Kissing endlessly: his lips, his neck and along his jaw.

"Your chest?" he stopped kissing to watch my reaction.

I couldn't look at him, but I knew I wanted him to touch me. I slowly looked up into his eyes and just nodded.

He gave me a lopsided grin and a questioning look, giving me the chance to change my answer. I could only look into his eyes and wait for him to decide.

He raised his hands to my shoulders and while looking into my eyes slowly moved them down toward my breasts. When his palms reached the top of them, my breath caught and I closed my eyes. Jake stopped and then grabbed me in a big hug.

"Oh, Ness! I really, really want you!"

"I know Jake. I feel like I might explode myself."

We sat just holding each other tightly. A pair of headlights ran across us as a car was leaving.

"I suppose we should head home," he said reluctantly.

"I suppose," I responded, though I was wishing to stay here forever.

He lifted me as he stood and carried me to the car. He gently placed me in my seat and walked around to his side. It was a quiet ride home, both of us caught up in our own fantasies. I tried to finish mine before I got home. Jake walked me to the door and kissed me on the cheek, a safe, but still loving kiss.

"Goodnight, Jake. I love you," I squeezed his hand.

"Love you, too. Goodnight."

He turned to leave and I let myself into the house. I made it to my room without any confrontations for which I was grateful. I got ready for bed and settled into sleep. I was soon dreaming of my fantasy.

True to his word, Jake and I did spend Sunday studying. He had another week to prepare, but I was thinking he'd be ready before then. Maybe not acing the exams, but passing well.

Mine were going to be a snap. I knew all this material two years ago, when I was barely about ten years matured.

Mom had finished up all her studies and was looking forward to doing her internship in Washington, where Carlisle was going to be working again. Dad and his brothers and sisters were heading back to high school again! I was so glad to have college to look forward to.

We weren't staying in Forks. It would've been too obvious for them to go back to school there. We were going to settle closer to the university, so Jake and I wouldn't have to live in the dorms.

Finals came and we were finished before we knew it. Graduation was upon us. Aunt Alice insisted on a party and I think the whole class was coming, at least for a part of the evening. Nearly 400 classmates!

Aunt Alice decked out the house and erected a huge tent in the yard. The tent was almost large enough for the whole party. Tables of food could be found inside and out. Two deejays kept the festive mood rocking all night. Everyone had a great time and with Carlisle and Esme watching and Uncle Emmett making his enormous presence known, there was no trouble brewing.

Jake and I had the last dance together. We kissed a tender goodnight kiss. Suddenly, my dad was there and separating us.

"What? We weren't doing anything," I was irritated.

"Easy Ness," I'm just excited about your present.

"Oh. What?" I quickly caught his fervor.

Jacob smiled as if he already knew, so I asked, "Do you know?"

"Not really, but knowing your dad I can guess," he laughed.

My dad elbowed him, but was laughing.

"Close your eyes and come with me," he ordered and I obeyed.

We didn't walk far, so I couldn't imagine what he could've gotten that I hadn't seen. When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped. "That's for me?" I gasped.

He couldn't stop grinning. "You are _my_ daughter after all," he gave my mother a satisfied look.

"Great!" mom said, but laughed.

"It's perfect!" I ran up and caressed the sleek orange steel of my new car. Sporty, and I just knew it was FAST. My first car: a Spyder. "Thank you, Daddy," I squealed hugging him.

"You're welcome," he sounded like he was choking. "I'm just so glad you really appreciate it."

"Who wouldn't?" I asked, then we both glanced at my mom.

"Enough. Just because I have better priorities," she handed me a small package.

I gently unwrapped the box and eased the top off. Inside was a life-like statuette with a remarkable resemblance of my parents and me with Jacob. "Where did you have this made?" I was aghast. Dad seemed to feel bested, and I think he was. This was truly breathtaking.

"I had a friend in the art department work on it from pictures Grandma Esme had taken," she smiled victoriously, certain her 'priorities' topped a fast car.

"Oh, Mom, it's so wonderful. I'll love it forever," and I meant it. I squeezed my arms around her waist.

"Maybe I'll wait to show you my girt later," Jacob sounded rejected.

"No, let's swap gifts now." I ran to get his from the hall closet. When I returned he had his h ands behind his back.

"Show me," I insisted.

"Close your eyes and put out your hand," he said almost reluctantly.

"I'm sure I'll love it," I told him, as I dutifully shut my eyes and put out my hand. I had expected him to put something in it, but only felt his fingers lightly touch my wrist and then move away.

"Okay, look."

"At what?" I marveled. On my wrist now hung a gold bracelet with a wooden charm carved into the shape of two hearts entwined. I knew Jacob had made it himself. Mom still wore the wolf he had given her for her graduation present.

"Oh, Jake. I do love it! Thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome," he seemed appeased that his gift meant so much to me. "So what did you get me?" he asked trying to guess by the package.

"Open and see," I said expectantly. I had thought long and hard for the best gift and I hoped I had picked right.

He unwrapped quickly to find a plain box. He took the box and opened it a little slower still wondering and watching my face. I was just hoping that he would see in the gift what I wanted him to see. He pulled away the paper in the box and gently lifted out the oil painting of First Beach in La Push. In the detail you could see the different colored stones, whited out fallen trees, the green forest touching along the edges, the beach and the waves cresting and falling along the shore.

"It's beautiful, Ness."

"I know you miss your home and wanted to give you a piece of it to have wherever you may go."

"Thank you," he said giving me a big warm hug. He then looked down at me and kissed me. "It'll be your home, too, soon."

I nodded and smiled.

We said goodnight to the last of our guests and then to each other. I told my parents I wanted to talk to them, so we went and sat in the living room.

"I just wanted to make you aware of a part of my marriage to Jacob. All the gifts reminded me I hadn't told you about the Quileute tradition."

"What tradition is that?" my father asked. Mom put up her block to let me explain.

I smiled at her knowingly and continued, "Well, you'll love it Dad. The couples' families give gifts to all the members of the tribe. Years ago it was a way to redistribute the wealth, but today it's more just giving gifts that will benefit the receivers."

"That's a very beautiful tradition," my mother remarked.

"I'm surprised you feel that way, since you never like to accept gifts," my dad teased.

"Still," she continued, "we should speak with Billy and see what he suggests."

"Also, along with the gifts they have a three day festival to celebrate."

"Wow, they like to make the most of it. Sounds like fun." Mom didn't sound completely thrilled, but I knew she was never too fond of parties.

I smiled at my parents, gave them kisses and said goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Seven

During the next few weeks, Jake and I prepared for our trip to Forks. We were both excited to see our families there again. My Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil were coming in early, so we could spend time with them before the wedding. We were going to be arriving at the airport about the same time, so agreed to drive together to Forks. They would drop us off at the Cullen house where there'd be a car for us to use and they would keep the rental to get around. Just as well, the rental was a Ford Escort that Jake would consider much too slow.

We let Phil drive though Jacob had to scrunch a bit to fit behind the passenger seat. Thankfully the drive went smoothly and he soon was able to extricate himself, and gracefully to boot, in the driveway.

"We'll see you at Billy's for dinner, right?" I reminded my grandmother.

"Of course, Nessie. Phil won't forget, even if I do," she laughed at herself. I just shook my head and smiled. We waved goodbye and then took our bags into the house, which suddenly seemed extremely private.

I tried not to think of things that would get us into trouble, but just standing closely in the living room got my heart racing and my body tingling.

"Perhaps we should head over to see my dad," Jake wisely suggested.

"Right, your dad," I agreed.

We each took one bag with us to 'our' car, my dad's Aston Martin Vanquish. Jake seemed to forget about our intimacy issues being completely focused on the car. I could almost understand my mother's frustration with guys' obsessions with cars.

Billy must've heard the engine purring up the drive, because he was wheeling himself out to meet us as we came to a stop. Jacob jumped out, slid over the hood, and then opened my door. He got such a rush driving over.

"Hey, Billy," I called, and then bent down to give him a big hug. His arms squeezed tight around my waist.

"So good to see you two again. It's been too long," he managed to look elated with a shadow of the sadness of his words mixed in.

"Well, now we'll be much closer and visit more often, I promise," I cheered him.

"Sure, sure," he said not wanting to get too caught up in the emotions.

"Good to see you, Dad," Jacob slapped him on the shoulder, and then gave him a hug.

"You too, son. I can hardly believe you two are finally marrying," he shook his head. "There are lots of happy couples these days."

"Good to hear, Dad," Jake didn't seem too interested.

"What couples?" I asked.

"Seems that both packs have found their other halves," Billy answered.

"Other halves?" I laughed at how he described people falling in love.

He tilted his head, gave me a quizzical look, and then raised his eyebrows at Jake asking a question I couldn't fathom.

"What?" I had to ask.

"It's nothing," Jacob dismissed.

"Well, it's something," I stated the obvious.

"Jacob," Billy seemed to chastise, "You've never explained."

"There was never a need. She's always known everything."

"Not everything, son."

"Would you mind not talking about me like I'm not here! Explain what?" I looked Jacob in the eye.

"Okay," he guided me into the house to sit on the love seat. Billy remained outside to provide us some privacy.

Jacob paced back and forth a few times and then began, "You've known your whole life about the shape-shifting and the need for secrecy. You also know that the likes of your family are why we change."

"Yes, Jacob. Now tell me what I don't know."

"I'm getting to that," he was stalling, but I decided to just let him work it out and tell me in his own way. "Among the pack we can only reveal our secret to our 'soul mate', our 'other half'." He got down on his knees to look into my face, "Since the very first moment I looked into your eyes, I knew I had found my future."

"I was a baby, Jacob. Don't creep me out now," I cringed.

"Please, Ness, I didn't think of you then as I do now. All I wanted was for you to be happy and safe. I had to be near you to make sure that I could do all in my power to keep you that way."

I was confused. _Did neither of us have a choice?_ I always felt like I did anyway. _Did Jacob NEVER have a choice?_ _Did he HAVE to be with me?_ I struggled with these questions, feeling like I took over his life and left him with no other options then to commit to marrying me.

"You know how I really feel Jacob. If you're marrying me only because you **have** to," I began, but he cut me off.

"No, no, no, Ness. I love you so much! This discovery is called imprinting. It's truly how we find our mates, our destinies. It's not an obligation. It's more like finding the true meaning of our existence."

I nodded trying to wrap my mind around this boggling concept. If all the pack was doing it and they were all happy couples like Billy said, I guess it's how it works. I was going to have Jacob, and if he wanted me as much as I wanted him, well okay then. Suddenly all the knowledge of everyone else came to mind.

"Does everyone know about this imprinting stuff?" I asked.

"Yes," Jacob said. "It's why the pack faced the Volturi with your family. Why your family invited Leah and I to move with you. Why your dad really understand our need to be together."

"Hmm…" I guess knowing my dad knew all Jacob's thoughts made me feel better. He wouldn't have agreed to the wedding if Jacob didn't really love me. "Is that why we can seem to say so much without really talking?" I wondered aloud.

"Probably," he answered still waiting for me to understand.

"Well, okay. I get it. You love me and I love you."

"Yes," he breathed out relieved to have it over.

"You could've told me sooner, you know."

"I thought about it, but it's hard to explain."

"I'm pretty smart, Jake."

"You're right. You're right. Forgive me?" he asked giving me his most pathetic look.

"Of course," I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss that still electrified us. "Go get Billy in her."

He jumped up. "On it," he said already opening the door.

Billy rolled in with a questioning look.

"It's okay, Billy," I promised. "I'll still marry your son," I giggled. He seemed to relax.

"Sue and Charlie are bringing dinner," he told us. "Now that you're here, maybe we can drive to their place a few nights this week."

"Sure, Dad. No problem," Jacob agreed, but seemed to be thinking of something. I'd have to ask him later.

We put our bags in Jake's old room, not that there was much room. I would get the bed and Jacob the couch, unless I went to stay with my grandfather, which seemed fairer. We'd talk about it after dinner.

Renee and Phil did make it for dinner. Sue's pot roast and vegetables were a hit.

Without question the 'adults' agreed with keeping us in separate homes for sleeping. Jake moaned about it, but agreed.

Jake decided to drive me to Charlie and Sue's house, so I chose to ask him what was bothering him about his dad.

"He's getting older and he's so alone," his concern really touched me. "I know Charlie and Sue are a great couple, but my dad was hoping she'd pick him. He believes she was his last shot at love."

"That's pretty silly to think. He can't be much older than my grandpa. He could find someone," I said, though I had no idea how or who.

"I guess, but I worry about him. Guess I get that from him," he half smiled.

We were at the house, so he walked me to the door and kissed me just a bit longer than normal for good night. "Just wanted to make sure you'd be thinking about me," he smirked.

"No doubt. You think about me then, too," I smirked back.

"Deal. Good night."

"Night, Jake."

"I love you," we said together.

He opened the door for me, called a good night to everyone and closed the door.

I hugged Charlie and Sue good night, exhausted after the long day, and made my way up to my mom's old room. Sue had obviously redecorated the room. The walls were a salmon color and the drapes a lighter shade of pink. The carpet was rose colored and very plush. A new desk with a new computer and DSL for internet was along the west wall. The bed set was pink, green and taupe in a geometric design. The bed looked very inviting so I climbed in, still in my jeans and sweater, too tired to care.

The smell of bacon and coffee greeted me in the morning. I stretched and reacclimated myself to my surroundings; Charlie and Sue's house, my mom's old bedroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes awake. It was almost hard to believe I was really here. That my wedding was only a few weeks away.

I got up to shower and change, and then headed down for some breakfast. It was delicious.

"Did you sleep well?" Sue asked. Charlie had already left for the station where he was still the police chief.

"Very well. Thanks," I answered.

She smiled sweetly. "It's good to have you here. Your grandfather has been missing your mother greatly," she told me. "He's so delighted that you'll be living nearby again.

"We are, too. New Hampshire is beautiful, but I don't know, I think of this," I said putting my arms out, "is home. Maybe it's because I was born here and my first memories are from here. I don't know, but I'd live here forever if I could." I knew if I wasn't aging the forever part was easy enough, but the reality was something else. Keeping people unaware of all our immortality would be impossible.

I washed the dishes while Sue dried.

"So how have things been?" I asked. I had never talked to Sue very much, never really having the time to do so.

"Things are nice," she smiled. "I didn't know that I'd truly be happy again after Harry died, but Charlie has touched my heart and made it beat again."

"You've done the same for him, you know," I wasn't sure she realized that he had never been with anyone since my grandmother had left him and taken my mother with her.

"True," she agreed nodding.

"Does he still enjoy 'not knowing'?" I asked. 'Need to know only' was the motto around our secrets.

"It's difficult for me sometimes, I admit. I don't like to keep secrets," she said her brow creasing.

"It must be hard. I know I find it difficult to keep things secret, at least around my family. Of course, there are NO secrets around my father." I shook my head and Sue laughed quietly.

"I imagine not," she seemed preoccupied with a thought, so I kept quiet and waited for her to decide whether or not to share.

The phone rang breaking the silence. I answered, "Hello, Swan residence."

"Hey, Ness. Miss you," Jake greeted.

I smiled, "Miss you, too."

I watched as Sue drifted out of the kitchen to give me privacy.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Not sure. Just had an amazing breakfast. Maybe we could go out for a run for lunch. We haven't really hunted in some time." It had been nearly a month, for me at least. My mouth watered thinking about a big kill, even if it would only be an elk or a deer.

"Sounds perfect to me," he must've been thinking the same thing. "After, Rachel and Paul invited us over to visit. Maybe, if we're not completely full we could eat dinner there," he chuckled.

"Sure, sure," I gave his signature answer and he laughed more.

"We've never seen Paul, Jr. Rachel's excited to show him off. He's already 8 months old and she says he's pulling himself up on everything. He'll be walking in no time."

"Sounds like a plan," I tried to picture him in my head. "I hope the poor kid looks more like Rachel than Paul," I joked.

"No kidding," Jake said sarcastically. "I'll be over in a few."

"See ya soon." I was glad I had dressed in jeans and a sturdy shirt. I wouldn't need to change for our hunting trip.

I joined Sue in the living room and had no sooner told her of our plans, when Jake was knocking on the door.

I opened it up and gasped as he grabbed me in a great big hug and spun me around. He really did miss me. Part of my dreams of him came back and I planted a big kiss on his mouth. He kissed me back greedily, but only for a moment.

"We're heading out for a while. I'll call, if we're staying at Rachel's for dinner."

"Have fun," Sue smiled. "Just be careful out there."

We drove to the end of the highway and then ran for a few miles. We caught the scent of a large herd of deer and Jacob disappeared to phase. I wondered if he'd ever stop doing that even after we were married. He was back in a flash and we hunted. I took down a medium sized buck and enjoyed a leisurely drink. By the time I finished Jacob had eaten two rather large ones.

He went back to phase and get dressed, then we walked to a nearby stream to wash up. There was a meadow nearby we used to go to, so we wandered there to enjoy the unusually warm and sunny day. The flowers were in bloom and their fragrance filled the air. A light breeze wafted across the tall grass and billowed Jacob's shirt that was only half buttoned.

I had to get closer to hold him and rest my face against his chest. Though I knew it would be dangerous to our pact of being 'careful', I couldn't resist. He eagerly welcomed me into his arms and held me close. I traced his muscles with my fingers and could feel him shiver under my touch. I smiled knowing how it made him feel and that I could make him feel that way.

"Oh, why do you have to drive me so crazy?" he moaned. He bent his head down and lifted my chin to kiss me. Our lips were soft and gentle, but hungry. The scent of our kills still fresh, didn't do much to slow the hunger either.

"Jake?" I worked around his kisses.

"Yes?" he managed.

"I don't think I want to wait any more," I grabbed him around the waist, so he couldn't escape.

He did pull his head up and shook it back and forth. "We have to Ness," he demanded, but not happily. "I will not do anything to upset Edward and Bella. You mean too much to me. It's only a few more weeks."

I lowered my face to hide my frustration.

"Don't be sad," he sounded so worried I had to face him.

"I'm not sad, just a little disappointed. I can't help what my body wants when we're together," I tried to explain.

"I completely understand," he remarked and I believed him. "Let's head over to see my nephew."

"Right. Good idea," I loosened my grip, gave him a quick kiss on his chest and grabbed his hand to start our way back to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Eight

Rachel and Paul had Paul, Jr. out in the front yard when we pulled up their driveway. They were enjoying the nice weather and the baby's reaction to the feel of the grass on his bare feet. It was too cute seeing his nose wrinkle up as he lifted his feet up as soon as the grass touched them.

He was certainly cute. I could see a bit of Rachel, but even more of Jacob n his face. He had Paul's mouth, but everyone hoped not his appetite. I congratulated them and told them I wished we could've visited sooner. They were not concerned about it, but just glad to see us; and very glad that we were getting married.

"Making an honest woman of her?" Paul kidded.

"Hardly," I muttered, which just made him laugh louder.

Rachel slapped him and told him to behave.

"Watch it Paul. I can still take you," Jake warned him.

"Please don't fight," I asked. Jacob just smiled and gave me a hug not quite promising anything.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Will there be enough?" Jacob had to take a jibe at Paul.

"I can make enough," assured Rachel.

"Okay, we'll stay. I'd like to play with my nephew for awhile." He picked the boy up and raised him over his head to fly him around like an airplane, which had Paul, Jr. laughing non-stop.

"I'm going to give Sue a call and let her know not to expect us for dinner," I said.

"Invite her and Charlie, as well as your other grandparents. I already invited my dad," Rachel insisted.

"I'll ask and let you know what they say."

Of course, everyone agreed to come. They all wanted a chance to play with junior. I help Rachel by setting the table and making a salad. She baked what looked like a dozen chickens and roasted some corn on the cob. There were also some home made rolls in a half dozen warming baskets. It smelled incredible.

We served together when everyone arrived. Everyone got along splendidly and the conversations never ceased. Rachel cleared the dishes and I insisted on washing them, which Jacob readily agreed to assist me with by drying.

When all the dishes were done, I got my turn to hold the baby. He was sturdier that I thought he'd be, but I had absolutely zilch experience. He nestled against my neck, as I hugged him and enjoyed his baby scent: baby lotion, sweat and baby food. Soon he was asleep with a lock of my hair grasped in his small hand.

"You're a natural," Rachel said.

I only heard a few throats clearing and knew one was Grandpa Charlie's. I looked at him and smiled, then said, "I must get it from my Grandpa." He smiled, but hesitantly.

"I'm in no hurry to be a great-grandpa," he muttered.

"I already think you are a great grandpa. The very best," I grinned.

He blushed and waved his hand at me to brush of the compliment.

Rachel took her sleeping son from me to lay him in his crib. I could suddenly feel the coolness touch me where his warm body had once been. I was surprised by the emptiness I felt once he was gone. I glanced at Jacob and he was giving me one of his lop-sided grins, but I sensed he was seeing what I felt.

We said goodnight to everyone and Jacob drove me to my temporary home. He walked me to the door and held me close.

"I think one day, you'll be a great mother," he whispered. "Not saying it'll be soon, but I couldn't think of anyone who could be better."

"Obviously not, or you would've imprinted on her," I taunted. He tensed, but only for a second. "You know I was teasing. I personally couldn't think of a finer man to be a father of my children."

He held me a little tighter and I knew he forgave my teasing.

"One day," we both whispered at the same time and laughed nervously. We said our goodnights and he held the door open for me. I gave him a smile as he walked back to the car. When he pulled away, I closed the door and made my way upstairs.

I decided to check out the new computer and see if I had any email. Shelly had sent one and was thrilled with her maid of honor gown, praising Alice's beautiful design. She promised to be here on Wednesday with my family. I wrote back agreeing that Alice was by far the most gifted designer and seamstress hands down. I looked forward to meeting everyone at the airport. I told her about some of the fun we'd been having with our families, too.

My mom sent a quick "I love you" message, so I replied with a short, "I love you, too."

I decided to take a shower tonight and try to sleep in. I was feeling tired from the plane ride and all the excitement the past two days.

Sue woke me gently in the morning. "I saved you some pancakes, but they won't save for too much longer. Get up, before it's lunch time," she teased.

I was surprised it was after 10 AM. I certainly had gotten my sleep. I did feel more rested and ready to get some things ready for my wedding day.

I wanted to go shopping for Jacob's present by myself. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to get, but I didn't want anyone else's opinion on my decision. I borrowed Sue's Mustang to head to Port Angeles.

I was hoping to find something that Jacob could wear no matter what form he was in, but was a symbol of our love and commitment. I found a gold rope chain with a charm of a pair of hand entwined in a strong romantic grasp. I decided it could be attached to the leather strap he always wore around his leg without being overly extravagant. So I purchased it.

I saw an outfit in a boutique window; I thought might look nice on the honeymoon, so I went in to find that in my size as well. I looked around a little more, but knew Aunt Alice was going to want to shop with me, so I held off buying any more.

When I got home the pizza delivery car was pulling away from the house. I came through the door and grandpa called me into the kitchen. "Hey there, Monday night is our regular pizza night. I hope you don't mind," he sounded a little apologetic.

"Pizza's great," I told him. I sat down in the booth of their kitchen table, Sue had insisted on getting a few years back. I ate two slices then went to grab my bags to take upstairs. "Thanks, Papa," I said on my way upstairs.

Jake called soon after and we talked for what seemed like hours and turned out being exactly that long. "I'll see you in the morning," I promised. "I'm going to call my grandma, then go to bed."

Grandma Renee was making pom-poms to decorate the cars for the wedding, so I didn't take up too much of her time. We agreed to spend the afternoon together catching up.

After I hung up, I headed for bed. I stopped in the living room to give kisses goodnight. "Sweet dreams," Grandpa Charlie wished.

I snuggled into my soft pillow and dreamt of Jacob. I awoke in the morning ready for more excitement. Jacob was already in the kitchen eating some scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. I opted for the grapefruit this morning. I wasn't taking any changes on not fitting into my dress.

"I promised Grandma Renee, we'd spend the afternoon together. Maybe you and Grandpa Phil could do some fishing or something," I suggested.

"Fishing? Sure why not," Jacob agreed. "First time for everything."

We cleaned up our plates, thanked Sue and headed to the hotel. "I bet my grandfather will get a rush out of a drive in this car," I tried to excite Jacob. He smiled thinking about it. I had no doubt I was right when I saw Phil's face beam at the sight of the car sitting in the parking lot.

"Go have fun," I ordered. They both laughed and got in the car. Jake decided to let Phil drive.

Grandma Renee put her arm around my shoulders and led me back inside. Once in their suite, we sat on the couch and swapped our latest stories, soon though she was reminiscing.

"Seems like yesterday Edward and Bella were getting married. You seem a lot like her, she must've really rubbed off on you," I laughed. She didn't know they were my real parents; just that Edward was my 'uncle'.

"I guess," I shrugged. "I never thought I'd be getting married right after high school, but Jacob is 'the one', I know."

"I can see how much you both mean to each other. I feel it'll be perfect just like Bella and Edward."

"I think so, too," I smiled.

We ate sandwiches for lunch with some milk and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together. Phil and Jacob returned empty-handed, but in good spirits. I was glad they enjoyed spending time together and I was so hoping everyone would get along. It had been some time since the vampires and wolves were in close proximity. Hopefully, the bond of camaraderie was still strong.

Renee suggested dinner out tonight and so we called around to see who wanted to join us. Billy, Charlie and Sue, Rachel and Paul were all in. So, our group of nine got a large table and spent a nice evening relaxed enjoying ourselves.

Rachel and Paul had left their son with Sam and Emily, so left soon after they were finished to pick him up. Sam and Emily had two children of their own: Amy, 5 and Logan, 2. Jake volunteered to drive his dad home, so I was driving back with Charlie and Sue. Jake gave me a peck on the cheek and a quick hug, before he left. Turning to smile back at me as he wheeled Billy out, he mouthed "I love you" and I returned the sentiment.

After the bill was paid, I gave Renee and Phil hugs and kisses thanking them for a nice afternoon and promising to see them soon. Tomorrow Jake and I were heading to the airport to help bring everyone back to Forks. The Cullens had a couple cars nearby the airport: the Mercedes and the Volvo, so enough room for everyone to ride back. Leah was coming back with them, too. She had said she wanted some time to herself, before returning to La Push. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do. She missed her brother and mother, but wasn't sure she wanted to live on the reservation again. I wondered what she decided or if she even had, yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Nine

I was anticipating seeing my parents and family again. Seeing Shelly, too, was going to be great. She had written an email yesterday that Frank would be coming on Friday.

The plane landed safely and we waited for them to come to the baggage area. My mom was waving as soon as she spotted us. I greeted her with a warm hug. It had never bothered me that hers were always cold and hard- it complimented my overly warm ones somehow. Dad hugged both of us together and kissed my head. He patted Jake on the shoulder in greeting. When we broke apart everyone else, in turn, gave hugs.

Uncle Emmett grabbed the bags in both his hands, except a couple small ones that Uncle Jasper snatched up. I laughed at them and we all headed out.

My parents rode back with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper in the Volvo, while Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett joined my grandparents in the Mercedes. Shelly and Leah squeezed into the Vanquish with Jake and me.

Soon we were at the Cullen's house. Leah jumped out and disappeared into the woods heading to see her mom and Seth. My mom and dad took their bags to their cottage, so Shelly and I would share my dad's old room on the third floor. She marveled at how the white color scheme brought out the simple beauty of the house. We ran up the stairs ahead of Jacob who carried Shelly's suitcase. When we got to the room, she paused in the doorway at the size of the bed that seemed to take up the whole room.

"It's enormous!" she exclaimed. "I love it," she laughed.

We both dove onto the bed and laughed. Jacob just shook his head smiling at our silliness. "I'll let you two catch up. I have some things to take care of," he told us.

That piqued my interest. "What things?" I inquired.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he teased. I knew he wouldn't tell me, so I just pouted and shooed him out. He closed the door laughing, even as he headed down the stairs.

"Wonder what he's planning," Shelly mused with a smile.

"Stop it," I pushed her down on the pillows, which brought out more laughter. The bed was soft, it seemed to engulf us as we laid there catching up.

"I can't believe the wedding is so soon," I said.

Shelly nodded. "It has come so quickly. It's going to be great though."

"No doubt with Aunt Alice in charge."

"I was referring to the bride and groom," she smiled at me.

"Of course. I'm not unsure about getting married. It's just amazing how fast time seems to be passing." I suddenly had a sense of how difficult being immortal could be. Time passes so quickly and before I knew it, Shelly wouldn't be able to be around; she'd be aging while none of us were and one day she would be gone from this world. I was gripped by a spasm of grief, but let it pass. There was no way I could talk about it with her, so best not to let it affect me now.

"Let's go downstairs," I offered instead.

In the living room, Uncle Emmett was watching a ball game on the huge TV. Aunts Rosalie and Alice were arranging flowers. Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle were playing a game of chess, while Grandma Esme was doing a needlepoint.

We wandered through and headed out the back door to enjoy the outdoors, before the rains came again.

"This is really beautiful," Shelly shared.

"I know. Sometimes I really missed it, though New Hampshire has its own charm," I admitted.

"I sometimes forget how well off your family is. Other than having some of the most expensive things, you all live so normal."

"We don't like to flaunt our wealth, too much. Mostly it just seems to come in handy when we want or need something. Or we want to help out someone who needs it," I told her.

"Oh, I know how generous you all are. Not to mention, how your dad insisted on paying for the plane tickets for Frank and me. He knew we were heading off to college, so money's tight."

I nodded. We had gotten to the stream that flowed across the property. I could barely make out a wisp of smoke that must be from the cottage's chimney. I'm sure it must be a small fire for romance, then stopped my thoughts there.

A few drops of rain fell and we headed back into the house. In the kitchen, we made a light lunch. When we finished up, we joined everyone in the living room. My parents had returned, so we all talked about various things.

"Tomorrow I think would be a good day for us girls to do some serious shopping," Alice planned.

"I'm in," Shelly volunteered. All of us were going to go, a first.

"Ness," Aunt Alice called. "I'd like to see you upstairs."

"Sure," I shrugged and gave Shelly an 'I'll be right back' look.

Upstairs in Alice's room, she had me put on my gown to make some final fittings. "It looks perfect to me," I offered.

"You're not the expert though, are you?" she raised her eyebrows at me. "It only needs my final touch."

"Is Shelly's dress finished?" I asked.

"Last night," she concentrated on the hem, so it would fall to the right length. "There, now it is 'perfect'." Her smug smile was infectious and I hugged her and thanked her again. I really loved the dress. I ran my hands along the sides and over my hips. It _was_ perfect.

She helped me step out of the dress and then hung it up until next week. We went down to rejoin the others.

The next week passed by quickly spending time shopping and visiting and planning the final details of the wedding. Frank came in and stayed with Jacob and Billy. Jake graciously took the couch, which wasn't nearly big enough. He didn't complain once.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews.

Rather short chapter, but the next will be longer covering the big event!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Ten

The night before the 'big day', Jacob's pack brothers had planned a bachelor party which they kindly invited the Cullen men and Frank to attend. They accepted and I was begging them all to behave.

"You worry too much, Ness," Jake assured me. "We'll be good."

"Sure, sure," he gave me his pat promise.

"Aw, go on, have fun. We girls have our own things to do."

"Have fun doing your nails," Emmett joked and all the guys chuckled and elbowed each other. Then they got in their cars and left.

"Boys!" mom huffed.

"Indeed," Esme nodded in agreement. Then we all laughed.

Our evening was full of conversations and laughter. I was given gifts that sometimes made me blush, especially the ones from Aunt Alice. "You'll thank me later, she insisted. I wasn't so sure about that.

Mom came to say goodnight to Shelly and me. I was feeling nervous about the next day and asked her if we could talk. Shelly decided to go take a shower and give us some privacy. I gave her a grateful smile as she left.

"What is it Ness?" mom asked looking concerned.

"I'm just thinking about tomorrow," I began.

"The wedding will be perfect. Alice won't disappoint," she shook her head smiling. "No one throws a wedding like she does."

"I'm sure of that. It's after that I'm a bit uncertain about."

"Oh," she grasped my embarrassment, but gave me her advice lovingly, "I remember feeling that myself. Don't worry too much. Remember that you two love each other and it's just as new an experience for Jacob as it is for you."

"True," I agreed. The butterflies were still swirling.

"You trust Jacob, right?"

"Of course," what a silly question.

"Then relax and enjoy yourselves, is all the advice I can give you."

I felt the blush as a mental imaged filled my thoughts. "Good thing Dad's too far away right now," I laughed and she joined in.

"Sweet dreams, my dear. When you wake up, try to enjoy every minute, because it'll pass by so fast." She ran her hands through my hair, and then hugged me. "I can't believe you'll be married so soon," she sighed. "I love you," she added, kissing my forehead.

"Love you, too, Mom," I replied giving her a warm hug before she left. After she shut the door, I laid back and took a deep breath and let it out. Tomorrow I would take one moment at a time. I pictured Jake's smiling face and told myself, I would just concentrate on that to get me past all the nervousness.

Shelly came back and crawled up the bed to her pillow. She held my hand and without looking at me said, "Don't be scared, Nessie. Jake loves you so much. He won't hurt you."

I smiled. I'd forgotten she already had the 'first time' experience.

"How did you feel that night after prom?" I asked.

"Scared, but excited. It felt, I don't know, right somehow," she explained. "The way Frank looked at me all night, like he couldn't see anything or anyone, but me. It was almost inevitable that we would end up in bed together."

"How have things been since then, between you two?" I felt guilty for not having asked earlier.

A smile twitched on her lips as she answered. "Very good. I was almost afraid that it would be all we'd want to do any more, but we talked about it, which was a little embarrassing ironically enough and decided that we'd keep our relationship growing. We talked about marriage and college and family, but other than college, we're not ready for the rest. I think maybe one day we will be though."

"That would be so great. I'd love to see you two get married." I only hoped it would be sooner rather than later, because I wasn't sure how long we'd have to see each other.

"Me, too," she whispered dreamily.

We chatted a little longer and finally drifted off to sleep. Each of us lost in our own dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N Thanks for the kind reviews.

Here it is, the 'big' day. Hope you enjoy it. Lots more to follow…

BLACK SUN

Chapter Eleven

Shelly was still asleep when I awoke, so I quietly moved out of bed. I was heading down the stairs when I was blocked by my Aunt Rosalie.

"What's up? I was going down for breakfast," I asked confused.

"I'm under strict orders to keep you up here until the wedding. Alice doesn't want you to see the decorations, until it's time. We'll bring you up a tray. When you're done eating, she'll get to work on you," she instructed.

I thought it completely silly, but mysteriously exciting. "Where am I going to eat?" I asked.

"In Carlisle's study," she answered leading the way. A small table with two chairs was set up with a lacy white table cloth. I assumed the second chair was for Shelly, whom I fervently wished had awoken when I did. She did join me, before the food arrived, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Shel," I greeted her.

"Morning'," she yawned again, but smiled.

"Today's the day," I said excitedly trying to get her caught up in my excitement. It didn't take too long before she was as jittery as I was.

"Okay you two, Esme will be hurt if you don't eat every bite. Besides you might not get another chance to eat until the reception," Aunt Rosalie told us.

Though my stomach was doing tight flips, I forced the eggs and French toast down. It was all delicious. It was amazing to me how well Esme and my dad could cook without tasting their dishes. My mom, at least had more recent human experiences with cooking. Esme hadn't cooked for nearly seventy years and my dad never had as a human.

Shelly enjoyed her breakfast with no problems. "This is delicious! You're so lucky to have been adopted into this family. My mom is a horrible cook and my dad is not much better."

"I'm not going to argue there," I nodded.

We ate every bite and Esme came in to clean up the plates.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Cullen. It was the best," Shelly praised.

"You're quite welcome," she smiled a little smugly.

"You're the best," I stood up and hugged her.

"Alice will be up in a minute. You two should head over to her bathroom and prepare yourselves for the makeovers."

I sighed, but with anticipation. "Let's go Shelly." I grabbed her hand and led the way. We both stopped in disbelief at all the cosmetics lining the counter. Neither of us could comprehend how Alice could use all the different lotions, powders and liners.

I could hear chairs being set up and the male laughter drifting up the stairs. A few times I heard the front door open and close. Grandma Renee came up to see how things were going and saw everything well under control.

"Guess I'll see if Esme needs a hand with the food." When she saw the look Bella gave her she added, "Just with setting up. I promise not to cook anything," she laughed. Her lack of cooking skills was infamous.

She went down the stairs to the kitchen and I could hear Esme greet her warmly and direct her help.

Shelly was finished before I was and looked absolutely stunning. She left to put on her dress. When Alice finished placing the veil in my hair, she asked my mom to get my gown. I suddenly couldn't feel my legs.

"You're beautiful," Rosalie cheered.

I glanced in the mirror and marveled at the work they had done. It didn't seem possible that my nearly waist length hair could be compacted in the coiffe they designed to hold my crown-like veil. Mom carried the dress gently over her arms. I was helped into it. The feeling of satin was so cool against my skin that now felt set afire. All their hands soon had me all buttoned and presentable.

"You're much more than presentable," my father announced his arrival. "You are stunning!"

"Thanks, Dad," I blushed.

Mom handed me her hair clips from her wedding giving me something old (they had been my great grandmother's), something borrowed and something blue all in one. "They are so beautiful Mom. Thanks."

"They truly pale next to your beauty," she admired.

Rosalie excused herself to get to the piano to start the music. I gave my mom and Alice hugs, as they left dad and me alone.

"So Dad, this is it. Are you going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just be missing you at home every day."

"I'll still be home," I reminded him.

"Of course," he cleared his throat shaking off whatever thoughts plagued him.

Shelly appeared carrying the flowers. She handed my bouquet to me. "Thanks," I smiled at her.

"Ready?" she asked. The music cued our entrance.

Holding my dad's arm, I nodded, yes

Shelly walked slowly down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, we began our descent. My dad's grip tightened slightly and I threw a smile his way to relax him. He smiled back and closed his eyes, took a breath and reopened them- better.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs I was breathless. The multiple colors that arrayed the ceiling and walls created a faceted rainbow effect. Colors seemed to reflect off everyone and a glow filled the air. It was absolutely stunning. Like in my dream, so long ago it seemed Jacob stood straight, handsome and smiling with Seth by his side.

Billy took his place next to the minister to officiate the Quileute portion of the wedding. He was fighting to look serene, but a grin kept twitching at the corners of his mouth.

I focused on Jacob. Though I could feel all eyes looking at me, mine looked only into his as we seemed to float closer and closer. My dad took my hand and placed it on Jacob's open palm and then placed his hand atop both of ours. "Take care of each other," he whispered. It sounded like he was choking back a sob, but then his hand was gone and Jacob and I were alone to face the minister.

Everyone was quiet as the ceremony began. We promised each other love, honor and faithfulness as long as we both should live (which was forever) and shared our "I do's".

Before we were introduced as the new couple, Billy came forward. Jacob's sisters appeared and placed a shawl of flowers carefully around my shoulders. Billy's deep voice spoke a blessing over us in Quileute; even Jacob's eyes were wet. I would have to ask him to translate it for me later.

When he was done speaking, both Billy and the minister placed their hands on our bowed heads and wish us a long and happy married life. Then we turned to face our families and receive their love and acceptance with applause.

I looked up with joy at my husband and waited for his kiss. I didn't have to wait long, because he was already waiting for me. It was quick, but passionate. I tried to hold his lips to mine a little longer, but he just kissed me harder and then lifted his head.

We walked down the aisle listening to the mix of reactions: tears, laughter, clapping and a few howls from the pack brothers. We were hugged and kissed and Jacob received quite a few slaps on the back and shoulders.

The clouds were thinning outside just enough to see the darkening night sky. Lights galore made it almost seem like mid-afternoon. The food was set up buffet style along the glass wall of the house, which reflected back the lights. Jake and I each prepared a plate with Shelly and Seth right behind us. We sat at a table raised slightly about the dance floor. As we ate, we watched as others took their turns in the buffet line and made their way to sit at the surrounding tables. When everyone was seated, Seth stood up to make a toast.

Clearing his throat he began, "Ahem… Welcome everyone. Please join me in congratulating, once again, my good friends- Jacob and Renesmee Black." There was applause and even more howling. "I want Jacob to know how honored I really feel at being his best man. I know that Quil and Embry are his closest pals, but these past few years, he's truly become like a brother to me. So thank you, Jake."

"Welcome," Jacob mumbled just wanting Seth to move on.

"We've shared many fond memories and not just those we _had_ to," he referred to the wolf mind reading phenomenon. "Ness, you are like a sister, though Leah may disagree, I think of you as family. I know you will bring Jacob a lifetime of happiness and he you in return. So with all that said may our food be blessed and everyone enjoy. Thank you," he concluded raising his glass for the toast.

"Here, here," someone yelled beginning a new but short lived round of laughter. Then people began eating. Someone started clanking their glass and others joined in until Jacob and I kissed. That happened periodically throughout the evening, as we talked with our guests, as we danced and as we cut out cake.

My dad and I danced together and I couldn't help but hold him tighter, since he was holding me so tightly. "I love you, Daddy," I whispered in his ear and he relaxed a bit.

"When I see you here, like this, all I can think about is my own wedding day. It just wasn't that long ago," he sighed. "You're my only little girl, who just isn't little any more."

I couldn't help feeling his struggle with letting me go and being happy for me. I just hugged him tight and kissed his cheek as the song ended. He smiled down at me and told me he loved me, and then kissed my forehead. I just smiled.

I took turns dancing with almost everyone. I threw the bouquet and Shelly caught it. Jacob took off my garter with his teeth, which caused a warm tingling in my body. Frank caught it, which seemed a little too planned; and the wink Jacob gave me confirmed it.

Jake and I danced together more and more as the night passed. We didn't even realize how late it had gotten, until Renee asked about our honeymoon. We weren't leaving until after the potlatch, but Jacob was keeping the destination a secret.

I couldn't really tell her much. Jacob wanted to surprise me. Since I love surprises, I didn't mind; but my grandmother was disappointed. Of course, I'm sure someone could tell her. With my dad knowing, others would have heard, unless he was trying to forget he knew anything about it.

Grandpa Charlie insisted on an awkward waltz, but his loving arms made up for his uncoordinated feet. We laughed as we stumbled through, "I think you must get your gracefulness from your uncle's side," he kidded.

"I must," though certainly my mother couldn't be more graceful than she was now, gliding across the floor with my 'uncle'.

Grandpa Carlisle took his chance for the next dance. His light touch leading me gently through the dance, "You are certainly a lovely bride my dear," he complimented.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"I hope you have enjoyed this day. It's been perfect. I also hope that you and Jacob have talked and considered everything we discussed before," he reminded me.

"We have, we will, but I just don't know that it'll sway us too much. We're going to want children and not created in a petrie dish." Feeling him tense, I added, "But we're grateful to have you to help us through whatever happens."

Carlisle shook his head and pulled my head to his shoulder, "I would rather spare you any unfortunate experiences, but perhaps things will go well."

Jacob could hardly wait for the dance to finish, before reclaiming me. I was certain he had heard at least a good part of the conversation and wanted to make sure I wasn't upset. "It's fine," I assured him and he nodded okay.

Our guests began their goodbyes and we hugged and kissed them all in return. I wished those with a long journey home, safe travels- the Denali clan and the Amazons. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie had come, too. Jacob was polite to them all.

Sam's pack decided to give Jake a ride on their shoulders, before saying goodbye. Embry, Quil and Seth were a little more subdued and limited themselves to high fives and chest bumping.

Frank and Shelly hugged and kissed us and wish us a good time on our honeymoon. "We look forward to your wedding," I teased eyeing the bouquet Shelly carried and the garter on Frank's arm.

"Maybe," Frank nodded enthusiastically. I was hoping that would mean I'd be there.

Soon everyone was gone except Seth, Billy and the Cullens, of course.

"I don't know quite what to tell you son," Billy told Jake. "I'm proud, that's a given. I'll miss you; even though you'll be closer to home than the past seven years," his eyes misted.

"Dad," Jacob grabbed his shoulder, "I promise you, we'll visit. You have your friends. Don't keep yourself locked up." I could hear how truly concerned he was about Billy.

"You're right. You're right," he shrugged it off. "Just be good to each other, okay?" he managed a weak smile.

I gave him a warm hug. "We will, Dad." It felt nice to call him that, though I think my dad would take a while to get used to it. I wondered if Jacob would call my dad, Dad. Then I heard my father chuckle at my thought and I smiled at him rolling my eyes.

I went inside to change with Alice's assistance. She had picked out an outfit for me to wear, thankfully not 'night evening' wear. It was a lovely lavender dress that was shin length and sleeveless. A brocade of violets decorated the front and the bottom was scalloped with wide pleats. A simple wrap went over my shoulders, though the night really didn't call for it and I was certainly warm enough.

Jacob waited for me at the bottom of the stairs, still in his tux. He extended his hand to take mine. He twirled me around to appreciate the dress much to Alice's delight. I gave my parents a hug and kiss good bye.

"We have a surprise in the driveway," my dad said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I practically ran out the door to see my Spyder waiting there. "Oh thank you! I've really missed it," I cried joyfully. Jacob grabbed my bags and fit them in the trunk. Then he held the door open for me to get into the passenger seat. We followed Seth and Billy back to the Black's house where we were going to prepare for the Quileute tradition. Jacob and I knew it would mean putting off the honeymoon we'd been waiting for even longer, but we were excited about sharing our happiness with the rest of the tribe, too.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: I mentioned to some of you how I wrote this story a year ago (hence it was easy to post so fast), but I lost this chapter, so had to rewrite it. Not sure it's as good as what I wrote, but can't remember all it contained. So I apologize if it's 'flavor' is a bit different then the rest. I tried

BLACK SUN

Chapter Twelve

The next two days were filled with visiting different homes and families and receiving congratulations. Jake and I were introduced to each family and we presented them with small token gifts. The Cullens along with Billy were presenting the tribe with a large gift at the celebration planned for the third night.

Exhausted from two days of 'celebrating' Jake and I slept in until 10AM. Billy roused us having fixed some breakfast. We were spending the afternoon by ourselves before heading for the final Potlatch.

We had a nice quiet picnic on First Beach where I got to see the cliff my mother had dove from during a bad storm. 'Crazy!' I thought to myself, even as an immortal it was nuts.

Time was passing quickly, so we gathered our picnic items and headed back to Billy's to clean up and change. We wore our wedding attire again and drove to the newly erected community building designed by Grandma Esme and built by the whole family.

The building was long with a domed roof and windows lining the long sides, of course. Doors an each end allowed for entering and exiting. Entering today, it was easy to see Aunt Alice had been in high gear. Lots of flowers, decorations, a dozen buffet tables holding hot and cold foods. Long tables were set looking ready for royalty. Each chair looked inviting to sink into the cushioned seats.

Jake and I returned to wait outside for our guests. This building would serve the entire tribe for ceremonies, celebrations, rites of all kinds, as well as serve as the meeting hall. Though the tribal elders weren't 'official' leaders of the tribe any more some traditions were maintained if only for posterity's sake.

Everyone was impressed with the building and thanked Billy and the Cullens. The reception surpassed the original with the number of guests, but it still transpired smoothly and all had a memorable time.

As the last of the guests said farewell, Jake and I leaned into each other happy that we were able to share the important nights of our lives with everyone we loved. We were both looking forward to the next stage of our lives- our honeymoon.

We originally planned on heading out that evening, but the day had been more draining then we expected. So we headed back for one more night at Billy's. It would be nice to have a private goodbye in the morning.

Before leaving I turned to say goodbye to my parents who were instantly at my side. I rolled my eyes at my dad knowing he had 'listened' in on me. I gave them each a long, tight hug and kissed them both.

"Thanks for everything. I love you," I told them.

"You are our everything," Mom smiled cupping my cheek in her hand. Dad nodded with his arm around mom's shoulders. I felt my eyes filling, so I turned back to Jacob who was being accosted by Uncle Emmett.

"So you two have a 'good time'," he chortled.

I gave him a not so gentle push. "Stop it," I demanded.

He just laughed harder. "You are your mother's daughter."

"Come on Jake. Let's go," I resigned hooking my arm through his.

He was smirking at the remarks. As we drove away we waved to everyone behind us.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: **Major character death ahead (hey it even surprised me when I wrote it!)**

BLACK SUN

Chapter Thirteen

In the morning we packed up the car and got ready to leave. Our goodbyes to Billy were tender and heartfelt. He smiled and waved as we backed down the driveway.

I attempted to relax myself as Jake drove, but I was full of anticipation and questions. Where were we going? How long would it take to get there? What would we do? And when? The 'when' being my biggest question and cause of my anticipation.

I concentrated on the road signs and noticed that we were heading out of Washington into Idaho. I had thought we were using the airport in Port Angeles to head to our final destination, so I asked Jacob about it.

"I made a little change," he said offhandedly. "I figured we'd have a honeymoon a little closer to home."

I wondered why he felt that way, but decided not to make him put it into words.

The sun was high in the sky when he pulled into a secluded wooded area up to a log cabin. The cabin was surrounded by pine trees at least 30 feet high. No sun would invade the house, but in back it opened up to a private beach and a blue lake that rippled with waves. Across the lake there were more pine trees. It was absolutely gorgeous.

We walked onto the short porch and Jacob came up with the key to unlock the door. I reached to open the door and walk in, but he stopped me and scooped me up to carry me in. I snickered into his shoulder," he shrugged. He stood me on my feet and continued to gaze in my eyes. I looked away first, but kept close to him. I looked around the cabin and saw the décor was traditional mountaineer. The kind of cabin hunters would enjoy without all the comforts of home.

Wooden furniture with few cushions. The kitchen was little more than a stove with a sink, thankfully with running water; and a small picnic table for dining.

There were two rooms off the short hallway. The one on the left was a bathroom: toilet, sink and shower. The room on the right was the bedroom which thankfully was furnished with a more comfortable looking king sized bed.

Suddenly I could feel the heat emanating off of Jacob's body. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and felt my body ache with a need I'd never embraced before. I walked toward the bed and sensed Jacob following me.

When I reached the bed I turned slowly around to face him. I could see the desire I felt burning in his eyes as well.

I swallowed the lump of anxiety that was choking me, and then reached up to put my hand on his chest. I could feel his heart racing under my touch. His hands came up to touch my face gently. His thumbs caressed my cheek bones. The fire burned hotter.

I stepped closer and began to unbutton his shirt. He stood still as stone and then pulled his arms out when I was done. My arms went around his waist and I put my face against his chest and listened to his heart racing. His body seemed to vibrate.

He lifted me off the floor and kissed me with an urgency I knew only too well. He held me close than laid me gently on the bed. He slowly joined me watching my face the whole time. I smiled.

There was no fear, no doubt. This was right. We were made for each other. We reached for each other. Somehow we managed to fulfill each other's desires and be fulfilled in return. It was perfect.

After all the celebrating for the past four days and the drive to the cabin and the afternoon of love making we fell into a satisfied slumber. We woke in the morning, only an aching desire kept us from getting out of bed. Soon though we were both hungry. Wanting to explore the surrounding woods we decide to go hunting.

Jake was thrilled to phase. This time he didn't wander away before hand. I wasn't going to complain. We found a couple of bears and a mountain lion to sate our hungers.

A quick dip in the lake cleaned us up from our meals and cooled off some of the earlier heat. Once we were back on the grass surrounding the cabin the heat burned again. We were learning what each other liked the most and every kiss and touch was more and more satisfying. We couldn't get enough of each other.

I had a moment when I wondered how my parents, who never had to sleep, could live seemingly normal lives when every moment could be spent loving each other. Then I didn't want to think about my parents and sex any more.

Jake and I did manage to do more than make love and hunt. We swam and took walks. We even went to town a few times to shop. We got some food and some souvenirs.

On our eleventh day Jake was running as a wolf with me not too far behind when he let out an ear piercing howl and crumpled in what looked like grief. I ran to hold him and console him, but I had no idea from what. It took him a few minutes to phase back and his body shook from sobs. I held him tightly to my chest and rubbed his shoulders trying to give him some comfort.

"What is it Jake?" I pleaded. "Please tell me what happened."

"Seth…sent me…a message," he sobbed. "It's my…father."

No, not Billy. All his concerns repeated in my mind. Somehow he knew tragedy was coming.

"What about him?" I forced myself to ask, hoping it wasn't as serious as I feared.

"He's had a heart attack," he said calming slightly. "He's in the hospital. It doesn't look good. Just like Harry," he seemed to fold into himself. "Guess it's a good thing Sue isn't with him. It wouldn't be fair for her to lose two husbands the same way."

"Stop Jake. Please." I wanted to stop his pain, but didn't know how. "Let's just go back and see him."

"I can't. I'm not ready," he cried.

"I'll drive."

"It's not that Ness. If Billy dies, they'll be looking for me to take his place. I can't do it. I'm no chief," his despair was truly heartbreaking.

"Oh, Jacob. You can do what needs to be done. Whatever you need to do, I'll be there to support you. We can do anything together. Now, let's get back to see Dad." I pulled him to his feet and helped him dress. He sat unmoving on the bed while I dressed and threw our bags together.

He managed to carry the bags to the car, but didn't argue when I led him to the passenger door. He climbed in and buckled himself as I walked around to the driver's side. Thankfully the mountain road ended near the highway, so way home to La Push was easy enough to follow.

I went as fast as I could when the traffic allowed and was extremely grateful there were no police around.

I drove right to the hospital and found Carlisle there. He wrapped his arms around me and Jacob. "I'm sorry Jacob," was all he could say and the depth of his grief made it all too final. I looked beseechingly into his eyes, but he just shook his head. "There's nothing I can do," he told me.

Jacob sagged into a chair defeated by his own grief. "Take me to him," he whispered.

"Certainly," Carlisle grasped his arm and led him to the room where Billy laid taking his final breaths. He looked so much small lying there than I could imagine. Even sitting in his wheelchair he always exuded a large presence. Now, he appeared to be a shadow of that man. Machines beeped around him and fluids were dripping through IV's, but it did little more than delay the inevitable end that was coming.

Rachel and Paul were sitting by his side. Paul heard us enter and touched Rachel's arm. She jumped up to embrace Jacob. Giving into her sadness and trying to grip his at the same time. Paul looked drained. No doubt sharing on a level only a pack could understand.

"Rebecca will be here in the morning," she mumbled through her tears. "We'll need to make arrangements and such." I could see Jacob tense at her words and placed my hand on his back to remind him I was here. He wept on Rachel's hair and tried to gain control. He wanted to comfort her, but couldn't find the strength just yet.

He loosened his hold around her and took a deep breath putting his shoulders back and his head high. He walked to Billy's bedside and placed his hand over Billy's. His other hand he put on his forehead, almost like he was checking for a fever. The whole time though Jacob stood completely erect with his eyes closed.

Billy's eyes suddenly opened, searching. They stopped on Jacob's face and focused for a moment. His voice barely above a whisper said simply, "My son".

Jacob looked down at him then, "I'm here Dad. Everything will be taken care of," he promised in a voice far stronger than I could imagine him capable of.

"Sure, sure," Billy answered, and then closed his eyes. The machines let out a long continuous beep, until Carlisle stepped over to shut them off and turned off the IV's. Billy was gone. Paul was at Rachel's side now comforting her. I stepped to Jacob's side and put my arm around his waist. He was still standing so stiff and straight I wondered if he realized what had just happened.

His head bowed and a mask of authority seemed to take prominence on his face. His voice sounded years older when he spoke to me, "Renesmee, much needs to be done. Why don't you head to your grandparents' house. I will be by to get you as soon as I can."

I was confused, "Can't I help you, Jacob?"

"Rachel and I will take care of things. This is our duty. Afterwards I'll need to meet with the council and inform them of all the plans." He hugged me stiffly and I exited the room in a fog. Thankfully Carlisle was there and volunteered to drive me home.

"I don't understand, Grandpa. Why doesn't he want my help?" I couldn't think of any reasons.

"It may just be their way," he suggested not quite certain himself. "I'm sure whatever the reason, it's justifiable."

"I feel so useless," I felt the tears rimming then flowing endlessly.

"It's alright Nessie," he consoled. "Billy was comfortable at the end. He was ready."

"It's just not fair," I whined. "Why can't all the people I love be immortal?"

"The hardest part of this life is seeing those we love who are mortal pass on. Your mother I'm sure will be grief stricken at the loss of her parents. We all will feel that loss."

"Can't we change them so they will be immortal?" It seemed the obvious way to avoid the pain again.

"It's not something I would want to do again for selfish reasons. Though I don't regret the family I have, they sometimes wish I had let them die."

"Not that Jake would be too thrilled if his own father was a vampire," I attempted to lighten my own mood, but I couldn't even smile at it myself.

I don't know how it was possible, but we were at the house and my parents were there hugging me and trying to comfort me. There was only one set of arms I wanted holding me, but they had sent me away. A new sense of grief hit me as I wondered if Jacob could possibly not want or need me any more.

"Nessie," my father soothed. "Jacob needs to deal with his own grief and what changes are coming in his life. He needs you and believe me he 'wants' you" his shudder at that actually made me smile, a little.

"Let's get her home," my mother suggested. We went to the cottage and I made my way to my old room. I lay in bed for what seemed like hours crying until sleep gave me a short lived escape.

It was morning when I awoke. I was hit by the loss before I even sat up. I needed Jacob. I somehow felt cold without him there with me, lonely. It was quiet and I wondered if my parents had gone back to the main house. I got changed and headed there.

A moroseness seemed to fill the atmosphere around everyone; even Uncle Jasper seemed unable to alter it. "We all will miss him," my father explained. "We need to grieve before we can move on."

I knew the steps for grieving, but had never had to use them before and certainly couldn't imagine my immortal family needing to. Dad nodded in understanding and then pulled me to join him and my mother on the couch.

After a while of sitting in silence, I wanted to talk to Jacob. I stood to go to the phone when it began ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Nessie," Jacob's rough voice cracked. His grief thick, "I miss you."

"I'll be right there," I offered getting ready to bolt out the door.

"No, not yet. Rebecca is here now. We are making the last of the arrangements. I'll come to get you."

"But, Jake…" I wanted to tell him how much I missed and needed him. How much I wanted to find a way to make everything okay, but I couldn't find the words. Instead I put it all simply in "I love you."

"Love you, too," he choked and then hung up. I was still holding the phone when Aunt Rosalie came in. She hung the phone up and hugged me.

"It'll be okay, darling," she cooed. "I may not be Jacob's biggest fan," I almost laughed knowing that was an understatement, "but he adores you. He will be here as soon as he can. His sisters are counting on him, too. Even though they are older, he's the only other family they have."

"Oh, Aunt Rose, I just don't know what will happen now. We had our plans for college, but they might not happen now. Not that it's the most important thing right now."

"Shh," she calmed "the two of you will work it out." She held my face between her hands and looked me in the eyes, "You be there for him, Ness. One day you will need him to be there for you. I know you don't want to think about it, but you have mortals in your life that you love."

She was right; I didn't want to think about my grandparents and friends dying, again. She was also right that I would need Jacob desperately when they did. I took a deep breath, pulled my head up and my shoulders back, "I'll be strong for Jacob. Thank you," I gave her a hug.

"We're here for you, too. Even though we aren't what you want right now."

"I know and I appreciate it."

We walked back to the living room arm in arm. She patted my hand as I moved away from her to rejoin my parents. My mother's face mirrored the same grief as my own.

"Did you talk with Grandpa Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered. "He's leaning very hard on Sue right now and comforting her as well. They both loved Billy immensely. It still doesn't seem possible."

Esme brought me a sandwich which I surprised myself by eating. "Thank you."

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened. Jacob shuffled in. Enter a house full of pain brought a grimace to his face. I ran to him and hugged him fiercely. "Oh Jacob," I kissed his face. His arms clenched around me and his body shook with his tears.

We cried in each others' arms until we could step back to look at each other. I could tell he hadn't slept, but he did manage to shower and change. His face somehow appeared older.

He looked up to talk to everyone, "We will be having a viewing tomorrow afternoon and the burial the morning after. There will be a tribal ceremony following that I would like you all to attend."

Heads nodded, voices somehow too strained to speak.

Jacob had a new voice. It seemed so much like his father's had been.

He took me back to La Push and his father's house which seemed impossibly smaller. Inside it was too quiet. We headed for Jake's old room and gave each other over to the other, searching for and offering comfort in any way we could.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for those that don't hate me I promise Billy's spirit lives on.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Fourteen

We dressed for the viewing service. I chose a black pant suit that had a cream colored belt. Jake wore a charcoal suit with a white shirt and gray tie. He kept his hair down straight touching his shoulders.

His sisters and their husbands were waiting for us outside the community building that last housed one of our happiest days. I squeezed Jacob's hand as we entered. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face my grief again.

Billy's coffin was open. Jacob insisted since his mother's had not only been closed, but nailed shut- for reasons I still don't understand. Flowers of many colors surrounded Billy. There were boards set up on either end that displayed photos of Billy throughout his life: a young Billy with his parents, a newlywed Billy with his bride whom I never seen a picture of before and could see how much Jacob resembled her, Billy holding his new born daughters and some as they were older, a very proud looking Billy holding his baby son. Each picture showing how much Billy loved and enjoyed life. He did have a good life. I would try to reflect on that.

His body was dressed in his best suit. Articles of his life shared space with him: a tv remote, a picture from our wedding with all of us together smiling. It was hard to believe that it was only two weeks ago. There were also items of his leadership with the tribe.

The Quileute's didn't really rule by a chief, at least not since Billy was born. It was more of a figurehead, but he was the leader of the council. The others looked to him for guidance in making decisions. Traditionally this would be Jacob's role to fill.

Mourners began to arrive and the day seemed to pass in a haze. I remember the faces and the sentiments, but couldn't concentrate on one person at any time. My family came, Grandpa Charlie looked like he'd aged ten years, but Sue was there for him. Quil gave Jacob a big hug and a slap on the back, quietly calling him chief and smirking as only Quil could.

Finally we were alone again. We each said goodbye to Billy though we knew he was no longer here. We returned home and just held each other until morning. Dressing in a tasteful black dress with flats and Jacob in his black suit, we made our way to the cemetery where Billy's casket was waiting for the burial.

It shouldn't have surprised me, but it did just the same, when Jacob stood behind the casket to face us. Of course, he was going to perform the burial rite.

"Billy Black was more than just a father and friend," he began. "He was a leader of strong character. He led with fairness and dignity. He was a proud man, never letting any human frailties deter him from his duties to his family or his people. It is with a great sadness we say goodbye to him, but also with great gratitude we thank him and send him to his next venture. Certainly where he is now, his loving presence is a welcome gift."

Rachel and Rebecca came forward and placed single roses atop the casket and Jacob placed one of his own. In a single file others began to place a rose and say goodbye. When all the flowers were placed, Jacob spread his arms wide, looked up to the sky, closed his eyes and as a tear fell from the corner of his eye he proclaimed "Unto the heavens a great spirit is given". The rest of us bowed our heads knowing no truer words had ever been spoken.

Jacob walked to stand with the casket behind him and asked everyone to head to the community building. We watched as everyone headed in that direction, then he took my hands and searched my face. I wasn't sure what he hoped to see. He looked determined somehow, and then spoke "I have a duty to fulfill. I must stand in my father's place and be the voice of the tribe". I nodded, this I knew. "You are my wife, Nessie and much responsibility will fall on you as you stand by my side. My decisions may not always be popular with everyone, though no violence has ever erupted sometimes hurtful things may be written or said. I'll understand if you feel you won't want any part of this," he forced the words out.

I was taken aback. "Jacob, you are my husband and I will stand by you from now until forever. Our love is strong enough to withstand anything and everything."

He seemed to take some strength from that, but I wasn't sure he felt my conviction. Impossible, no love could be stronger than ours.

We walked to the community building can he left me with his family to join the elders at the front of the room. 'Old' Quil Ateara stood and greeted him. Jacob turned to face us as Quil stood at his side, his right hand on Jacob's shoulder.

Quil addressed the audience, "As we mourn the loss of our friend and leader, Billy Black, we acknowledge our tradition to carry on our ways. We welcome Jacob Black, as our new chief. We will honor him and seek his guidance when in need."

Sue approached him to hand what appeared to be an ancient scepter decorated with feathers and leather straps and a fur stole was placed around his shoulders.

I gasped at the sight of him. He truly looked like a chief. He would be a great leader and I **would** stand by him. There was applause that was both respectful and appreciative.

"Thank you all," Jacob spoke. "I will do my very best to represent the best of the Quileute people." More applause followed. "Please stay and partake of the buffet."

People began to move around then, some to get food, some to meet in small groups, some approached Jacob to give their personal endearments. Others decided to head for home. Soon Jacob came to join me with my family and some of our closer friends.

"You will do your father proud," Carlisle spoke to Jacob. "He has left you big shoes to fill, but you are man enough. You have shown time and time again to our family, the quality of a true friend. Your pack will vouch for your leadership."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Your words are kind. I only hope that my people will be patient with me. Too often I have been selfish and put myself above our ways."

"They have known you your whole life Jacob. They will not judge you on choices you were destined to make," my mom offered. "We will all be behind you," she gestured to all those around us.

"Bella, I thank you and I do know that you all are here for me. It means more than I ever thought it could," he smiled crookedly.

I was feeling the fatigue of the past few days and asked my parents to drive me to Billy's house which would be mine and Jacob's new home. I knew Jacob had to stay and play his part until everyone left. He kissed me and hugged me whispering "I love you" in my hair.

My dad left my mom with me. She didn't want me to be alone. I think she wanted some time to reminisce about Billy and how he seemed to bring life into this now quiet home. She tucked me in like I was a small child, but it was comforting, so I didn't argue.

"You've had a rather hectic beginning to your new life," she sighed.

"No doubt," I agreed fighting a yawn.

She brushed my hair off my forehead and smoothed it down around my shoulders. I closed my eyes relaxing under her touch, almost feeling like a little girl again. She didn't say another word, but hummed a lullaby my dad had composed. Soon I was drifting off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for those that don't hate me I promise Billy's spirit lives on.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Fifteen

I dreamt of Billy, but in my dream he was walking. His arms stretched out in greeting. I stepped into his warm embrace. He smiled down at me, "I know my Jacob will be a successful leader with you by his side. Your children will bring about an exceptional change."

"Children?" I wasn't sure as yet about one child, let alone more.

"Yes dear. They will be a challenge for you, but have faith and you shall be rewarded."

He began to fade back and I felt the loss of him anew. When a I awoke Jacob was holding me and I snuggled closer to him and cried silently.

"Shh," he hushed. "Things will be okay."

"I know," I wanted to share my dream, but it seemed silly to think it was more than just a dream. I wasn't a visionary like Alice and even she didn't see dead people.

I rolled over into his open arms and put my own arms around his neck. I put my head on his shoulder and waited for my tears to dry. Jacob made me feel completely safe. I fell back to sleep with no more dreams to confuse me.

Jacob was snoring as I moved out of bed. I made some breakfast for the both of us figuring he'd awaken soon enough to eat. I put the plates with bacon, eggs and pancakes on the table and went to check on him. He was no longer snoring, but not quite awake yet. The peacefulness on his face touched me.

I went to him and caressed his face. He turned his face into my hand.

"I've made some breakfast," I said quietly.

"Mm, I can smell it. I'll be there," he yawned.

I gave him a quick kiss and returned to the kitchen. I'd eaten a few bites when he joined me. After he ate a pancake and half his eggs, I asked him how the rest of the evening had gone.

"It went fairly well. At least no one tried to impeach me," he grinned.

"I'm sorry I left so early. I guess all the activity and emotions caught up to me."

"S'okay. Most of the people that wanted to talk to me passed on their best wishes for me," he said between mouthfuls.

I waited for him to finish, then cleared the plates to wash them. I felt a twinge in my side as I stretched to put the dishes away, but it passed so quickly I didn't' give it another thought.

We settled into a routine, of sorts. Every day Jake would meet with the elders on the council. He told me soon the meetings would spread out. They needed to bring him up to date on everything without overwhelming him.

Not much was new, but he still needed to know where council stood on present issues. I was always eager to hear whatever he could share. Only a few things were privileged to council ears only.

My family had moved a little bit farther north, but not too far away. Forks was too familiar with their history, so they had to set up a new place to live. I got a kick of thinking about my parents back in high school. Part of me wished to be there to see it. Mostly I was gloriously content with Jacob.

After a few weeks Jacob's meetings became once a week, so they could address issues that needed attention. No official decisions needed to be made for a few months yet. They read proposals and listened to petitioners and proponents.

Jacob was also meeting once or twice a month with his pack. Leah kept tabs on everything in the interim. Nothing was brewing around the area, even a few of the younger wolves had managed to stop phasing and were getting older again.

I hadn't had any more dreams featuring Billy, but since that one I'd had a few a week seeing our family: Jacob, myself with a son and a daughter. I wondered if that's how it would work out. We hadn't really talked about a family since the honeymoon.

I was thinking about my dreams when I suddenly realized that my cycle had been interrupted. I couldn't add up the weeks, but it had to be close to two months. My cycle was never completely predictable, but I'd never gone 2 months.

Jacob was out working on the car, making minor repairs on the engine. I joined him outside. How did I tell him I _might_ be pregnant? Should I find out for sure first? I didn't think I could wait that long.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, hon," he answered his head still under the hood.

"I'd like to go visit my family," I told him.

"No problem," he said. "When would you like to go?"

"I was thinking today," may as well find out as soon as possible.

"Are you okay?" he peeked at me under his arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine," though I didn't sound as confident as a tried for.

"What is it, Ness?" he stood up wiping his hands on a towel looking at me intently.

"I'm just thinking I should get a checkup," a shuddered at how lame it sounded even to me.

"A checkup? Since when do you need to…" he hesitated. "Tell me what has you worried," he demanded.

I sighed and let him know, "I'm thinking I _might_ be pregnant."

"Really? You're not sure?" he asked excitedly, but confused.

"It's not something I've had to be concerned about before," I explained.

"Course not," he returned under the hood to finish screwing something on and closed the hood. "We'll leave right away."

"Don't you have to let people know where you're going?"

"It'll take two phone calls." He jumped from the car to the porch, stepped into the house and washed his hands in the sink.

"Are you excited?" he looked at me as he dialed.

"Sure, but nervous, too," his excitement was disarming. I hoped he wouldn't be disappointed.

He called 'Old' Quil and Leah and they said they would let the others know if they were looking for Jake. I made a call to let my family know we were on our way. They were all ecstatic.

The drive took about forty minutes and Jacob managed to calm himself to the point of keeping in the driver's seat. I had to laugh at the sight of him bouncing around.

Dad greeted us in the driveway. This house was bigger than the one in Forks, so Jake and I would have a room to sleep in if we ever stayed the night. "It's so good to see you two," he said, but only looked at me. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Good to see you, too, Dad."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked and instantly go the answer in stereo. "Carlisle?" he called taking me around the waist and leading me into the house.

"Dad, it's okay," I tried to reason with him.

"You don't know that," he scolded. I had to remember his only experience with this was my mother and that hadn't been too 'okay'. "That's putting it mildly," he growled reading my thought.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked reading all the concern on his face.

"They think she may be pregnant," he really sounded scared.

"Take it easy, son," Carlisle soothed. "Come with me Ness and we'll find out." I was grateful to get away from my father, but didn't want to leave Jacob near him.

"Can Jake stay with me?" I asked.

"Certainly, he may," so Jacob followed us up the stairs that split the lower level in the middle. I could see everyone watching us from either side of the stairs. Mom had moved next to dad to keep him sane, I hoped. He just sneered at that thought.

Once in Carlisle's study, we went over my dates as best as I could remember. He pulled a cot out from a closet and had me lie down to examine me.

Jacob looked uncomfortable and a little angry at some parts of the examination. I just laid there and endured waiting for the verdict.

"Best as I can tell," Carlisle began seriously and then smiled, "You are indeed with child. Congratulations."

I could hear my father coming up the stairs.

"How can you say that Carlisle?" he screamed. "We don't know…"

"Exactly, we don't know. So far it looks fairly normal. According to her dates, the uterus is in the normal range of growth," he calmly explained. "We can try ultrasound, but I'm not sure how well it will work."

"Try, please," he begged.

"Tomorrow's the earliest I can get her in, so just try to be happy for them and yourself, Grandpa," Carlisle patted him on the shoulder smiling.

Dad dropped his face into his hands and shook it back and forth. I took that opportunity to grab Jake's hand and escape.

The rest of the family was all smiles as we came down the steps. Mom was first to hug us both. "Don't worry about your father," she told me "Once Carlisle gets all the tests done and has the information, he'll be happy for you."

"I hope so," I moaned.

One at a time the rest hugged and kissed us or slapped Jacob on the back. Esme paused to put her hand over my stomach. "You'll be a wonderful mother," she predicted staring into my eyes. I smiled a thanks.

Aunt Alice was looking more frustrated than usual around us. I know her visions were iffy at best. She'd gotten only glimpses now and again as became more attuned to me. Jacob probably caused the most difficulty because his genetic makeup was unpredictable, while mine was merely unique to her senses.

"Don't fret Aunt Alice," I consoled. "We're not asking you for any answers."

"It's not that so much," she said. "I'm seeing glimpses, but they're not making sense right now."

"Glimpses of what?" I asked.

"Something extraordinary is coming, but the timing is unsure. I'm getting more of a premonition of expectation than a true vision." She wandered off to try and decipher what she was given.

Jasper looked deep in thought. He'd never seemed to think so hard before; it was a bit unsettling.

"I'm sorry, Ness," he apologized. "It's just that I can feel what Alice is seeing. There's almost a source of power emanating from inside you. I've never quite felt anything like it."

"Oh," I wasn't sure what to make of that, though it was a bit disconcerting. I put my hands over my belly and wondered what marvel Jacob and I had created. Fear crept up my spine as I remembered all the scenarios that Carlisle had warned us about. I felt panic rising in me without warning, and then a sense of ease forced it away. I looked at Uncle Jasper and he smiled. "Thanks," I mouthed and he nodded in return.

Jacob had been watching out of the corner of his life and came to put his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry," he tried to put me more at ease. "Everything will be okay. Remember we're in this together."

I nodded, "I know," and I smiled up at him. His face was still beaming helped erase all the panic and fear. How could any child that is part of Jacob be anything but good through and through.

"Let's go to bed," he invited. "Carlisle wants to take you to the hospital early in the morning."

As tired as I felt, sleep sounded like a perfect idea. We found our room at the end of the second floor hallway. It was decorated with more color than I'd ever seen in any house my family had owned. The carpet was pine green and very plush. The walls were rust with red trim. The bed resembled the forest on an autumn day: orange, yellow and red splashes with a brown background on the comforter. I think I was asleep almost before my head touched the pillow.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Sixteen

Jacob woke me gently in the morning, "Carlisle is waiting my sweet Ness."

I stretched and rolled out of bed. I picked out my clothes then went to take a quick shower. Jake had taken a shower too and was waiting by the front door with Carlisle and my mother as I came down the stairs.

Carlisle drove with mom in the front and Jake joined me in the back. I tried to get a few more winks of sleep on the way, but there wasn't enough time.

The four of us entered the hospital with Carlisle leading the way. The few nurses and staff we passed greeted him with a "Good morning," and he returned the sentiments. We entered a small room that barely held all of us. I got on the short table atop the paper and made myself as comfortable as possible. My mom lifted my shirt part way and lowered the waist band of my slacks to clear the area for the ultrasound.

Carlisle handed her the gel which she warned me would be cold and it was. Carlisle then held the wand over my belly and moved it around until he found an image to study. He looked very intently and seemed to take numerous measurements. A look of puzzlement and surprise appeared on his face that appeared to morph into concern.

"What is it Carlisle?" Mom asked him as she moved to see the image better.

"It's too early to see what I'm seeing. Though considering Ness' rate of growth, I shouldn't be too surprised. Here," he pointed at an image that went in and out of focus.

"What is it?" Jake asked before I could.

"It's the heart!" my mother exclaimed.

We were all mesmerized by the pulsing heart. Carlisle made some adjustments on the machine and soon the room was filled with the sound of a strong but small heart. I wondered how 'too early' this glorious beat was.

"When do you usually see the heart beating?"

The stage this appears to be would appear at nearly four months," Carlisle answered.

Thinking it through me could only be at most a month and a half along. It certainly was not as fast as my own growth had been, but still accelerated.

"What about the rest of the baby?" I wondered. I hadn't measured so big.

"Slightly larger than normal, though you're not showing the size outwardly. It's very strange." A curious look crossed his face and I could only assume it was a new enigma that he would love to find the answer to.

"Is there anything else unusual?" I asked.

"Well I could tell you the gender which wouldn't be obvious at this stage normally."

"Really?" Jacob almost jumped out of his skin with excitement. "Do you want to know?" he calmed himself enough to check my opinion.

"For your sake, sure," I laughed.

My mom smiled at us both and with Carlisle steering the wand, pointed at the monitor and showed us the proof of our son. Jake and I both had tears in our eyes and I think my mom was choking on the tears she couldn't cry.

I stared into Jacob's eyes and could see both the pride he felt for his son and the sadness that he didn't have Billy to share it with him.

Carlisle was moving the wand around, as if to focus on something, but then gave up and printed out some pictures and handed my mom a towel to clean me off.

She asked him if he had seen something, but he just shrugged and said it must've been a shadow of some kind.

We left with a mixture of emotions. There were going to be a lot of tests and monitoring to determine when we could expect our baby to arrive. I couldn't come down from the high of hearing my son's heartbeat to worry about all the other possibilities. I'd deal with them when the time came.

Everyone was waiting outside when we got home. "I'm making them wait for you to tell them," Mom told me. "This is news that shouldn't be spoiled by your father," she smiled, liking having him need to wait.

"Well, Grandpa," I teased my father, "It appears this child is physically advanced, but no to the same degree as I was."

"Is that all?" he pried sensing that wasn't big enough to keep a secret.

"No, being advanced we were able to make a determination," I prolonged his agony.

"Renesmee," he groaned. "Please just tell me. What was determined?"

"Oh, just the gender," I held back a small laugh.

"Tell us already," they all screamed.

I looked at Jacob and nodded to him, this was his proud moment. "Well we are proud to announce that we will be expecting a new son, soon," he heralded.

There was clapping, hugging, kissing, rough housing and more tearless breaths.

"Do you have a name?" Aunt Rosalie asked.

"Not yet. My head's still reeling," I told her. It would be something befitting both our families. I wondered if Jacob would want to name him after his father.

"Ephraim," he suddenly spoke as if inspired by an unheard voice. I liked it. Different looks passed over my family's faces; not one looked as if they liked it. Oh well, this was our child. We'd decide.

As we were preparing to return to La Push, Carlisle reminded me of the appointments we set up and to call if there were any significant changes. "Will do," I promised. My parents were planning to come down to Forks and stay at their cottage for a few weeks just to make sure that if things progressed quickly, I'd have someone there to help.

"Won't you be missing classes," I teased.

"Don't you worry about that, we could pass missing every class and just showing up for exams," my dad teased back.

We said our goodbyes and were soon on our way home. Jake had called his sisters to share the news, but wanted to tell the others in person. Though if Paul phased the news would be everywhere before long. He couldn't keep a secret from the pack.

Home at last we hunted quickly. I was starving and exhausted. Seemed my baby liked both blood and regular food, so I wondered what his genetic make up was. I'm sure one of the many tests Carlisle would love to perform.

Somehow we managed to make love before I fell asleep. So much joy was begging to be shared. I slept nearly ten hours.

When I awoke, I gave a call to Shelly to share my news. She was surprised and excited. She and Frank were getting ready to go off to college. I did feel a pang of jealousy, but knew that I was where I needed to be.

I promised to let her know when the baby was here, so we could try to plan a get together. She hung up aching to call Frank with the news.

I ate some breakfast while I thought about Ephraim Black and the Quileute legends. He had been the last of the spirit wolf chiefs, but now Jacob was one. He had been a highly respected chief, leader and warrior. All fine qualities I would love for my own son to have. I thought of my own father's qualities: his strength, his unselfishness and generosity. Put all those together and there'd be none greater than my son. Of course, that was a lot to ask for. Perhaps the least we could do is giving him their names. Ephraim Edward. I wondered if Jake would agree to that.

When he got home from the 'emergency' meeting he set up with the pack to share the news, I ran the name by him. To my surprise and delight he agreed the name had some character. "The best of both of us," he echoed his thoughts.

My mom called after lunch and asked me to stop by. Jacob was meeting with the council so I agreed. Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue were joining us to celebrate the news.

The next few weeks passed by and though there were changes nothing overly surprising. I was going back with my parents to have some tests done and Jacob was going to pick me up the following day.

I was nervous about the amniocentesis, but Mom and Grandpa Carlisle assured me there'd be no danger. It was pleasant, but it didn't take too long with Carlisle's skill and adeptness. He performed another ultrasound and it was evident that Ephraim had grown significantly.

"At this rate he may be ready for delivery in just a few months," Mom told me. "We'll see if it slows down or not before making a final decision of course."

"Jake and I have so much to do to prepare," I said my head spinning with all the necessities we'd need for a baby.

"Grandma Esme made up a blue print to expand on your house. She'd love to show you and love even more if you let her build it," Mom hinted.

"I'd love to see them," I said anxiously. "She always has the best ideas. Of course, we'll let her build it," I hesitated, "Unless there's something to prohibit it in the by laws." I'd never looked into it. Certainly Billy had never added on to his own house. As far as I could tell, no house in La Push seemed to have extensions of any kind. Mom seemed to be realizing that same fact, but just nodded. We'd deal with that if we needed.

Jacob was there early and was as excited about Esme's plans as I had been. There was a vote that needed to be passed, but he didn't think there'd be a problem getting the council's approval to expand the house. Carlisle joined us with some of the results he found.

He looked excited and nervous at the same time. He glanced at my father who had joined us to view the blue prints. He smiled and nodded at my grandfather. Great now he knew something we didn't. Thankfully Carlisle was sharing the news.

"Well, you two," he began addressing Jake and I, "first off I must apologize," he seemed a little too thrilled to pull of the guilt. "I should've tracked that shadow a bit more before I quit last time."

"Shadow?" Jacob and I both asked.

"Well, not exactly a shadow, though that's how it appeared last time. Well not 'it', but he or she," he smiled.

"What!" it took a moment to sink in. "Twins?" I shouted. Stunned silence enfolded us until Jacob's whoop broke it and we all laughed.

"How did you miss it Carlisle," my father asked raising his right eye brow.

"I wasn't sure what I'd seen. This second child is not as advanced physically," the concern replaced his earlier excitement.

"How far behind?" my mother asked.

"Right now, not too far. Some progress has been made. I was able to get some measurements and I'd say a month's delay in growth comparatively."

Mom nodded acceptance without too much alarm. I relaxed figuring she'd let me know if there was something to worry about.

"You couldn't tell the gender?" I asked.

"Not with the angles that presented," he explained. "The amniocentesis results should give us that answer. I should have those results in a few days."

A few days took forever, but time seemed too short at the same time. We gathered Esme's plans and headed home. I would wait for the call with the results and based on those try to determine a possible due date.

When we got home, I went to see Charlie and Sue and share the preliminary news, while Jake scheduled the council meeting to go over the plans for the house.

They were meeting the following night. Jake wanted to expedite the vote to get our home ready. Fortunately Esme had made enough room in her plans for a nursery big enough for two. I'd have thought her psychic if not that I knew how much she enjoyed a spacious home. My parents' compact sized cottage was very limiting for her, but she knew it was what my mother would like.

Rachel and I went shopping. I picked out some bedding for Ephraim. She was simply thrilled by our name choice. She offered some of Paul, Jr.'s outfits, if they would fit. We had no idea how big he would be when he was born.

The next day I was waiting by the phone expecting Carlisle's call. Still I nearly fell out of the chair when it rang.

"Grandpa," I answered.

"Yes, dear," he soothed. "Is Jacob at home?" he inquired.

"He's right here." He joined me when the phone rang.

"Good, I want you both to hear this," he said seriously. I felt a lump in my throat, but listened intently.

"According to the results you have two very distinctly different children," he started. "First there is the gender: one boy and one girl." That wasn't bad news, so we waited. "Second, your son appears to be about six month's gestation while your daughter is about five months," this confirmed my mom's estimation, still not too bad. "Third, the genetic markers indicate radical differences. Without knowing precisely the percentages, it appears your son is a combination of human, vampire and shape shifter- truly unique; and your daughter appears almost entirely human, with just some minor indication of vampire." This, while not bad news, did lead to some concerns that would need to be addressed.

"So I'd like to congratulate you, but I also want you to be prepared to deal with some possible difficulties. We'll do more tests, though some will wait until after they are born."

"When do you think that will be?" I asked.

"Best guess about a month and a half to two months. Certainly the longer you can wait the better for your daughter."

"I understand that, Grandpa," and I did. "Thanks. When would you like to see me again?"

"Actually, your mom and dad are headed out there to stay. She figured you'd want to deliver there and it will make things more comfortable for you as you progress. They are bringing all the equipment that will be needed. I think the rest of us will join them closer to the expected delivery. We wouldn't want to miss it."

"Of course not. We want you all here, too," I agreed. "We'll talk soon then. Love you," I said before hanging up after his goodbye.

"Wow," Jake and I both said.

"Now we'll need a girl's name, too," Jacob pondered.

"What do you think about Elizabeth?" I asked him. "It was my dad's mother's name."

He nodded his approval. "What if we used Wilma as a middle name? Sorta like a feminine form of William after my dad."

I smiled, "I think that will be perfect idea." He smiled at my response. The first part of parenting so far so good.

We took turns calling our friends and family sharing our news, but editing out the questionable possibilities.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews!

This one was a bit confusing when I retyped it. Hopefully I've made some sense of my ramblings :0 Also it's a bit lengthy and the end is cut a little short, but it'll pick right up in the next chapter!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Seventeen

My parents came right to La Push with a surprise visitor, Esme. She began right away on her plans and ordering all the supplies she would need. We agreed to stay at the Cullen house, so we wouldn't disturb her or ruin the final unveiling.

The time seemed to really speed past. Aunt Alice came down to join Rachel and me with the shopping. She also threw a shower so extravagant I would have expected a prince and princess to be born, which was, I suppose, how Alice saw it.

Her visions weren't any clearer, but she was certain something significant was on the horizon and that my child or children were destined to play a key role. This didn't sit right with me. I didn't want some unknown responsibility to fall on my babies.

She just waved my irritation off, saying some things were inevitable. It was the first time I could ever remember being angry with her.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Carlisle soon joined us. I could feel the expectancy in the air. Uncle Jasper seemed enthralled by my children. Though it made me feel awkward, I was hoping for some clue to their personalities that I watched and waited and listened to the few hints he could give me. Emmett, Rosalie and Carlisle were helping Esme and my parents finish the house.

One afternoon, I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed I appeared to have grown overnight to the size of a small planet. Jasper became greatly agitated.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"I sense a dominate force: authoritative and powerful," he struggled to describe whatever he was feeling from my womb, but he couldn't give me any more than that.

It occurred to me that he'd been tuning in to at least one of my babies for some time, but not once did my dad mention hearing them. I worried that maybe they weren't developing mentally like they were physically.

I decided to ask my mom about it.

"He's been hiding his frustration from you," she laughed lightly. "I wonder if one of them inherited my shielding ability. It would certainly explain his inability, but I can't be sure. Guess we won't know for some time. I wouldn't worry too much. Everything else appears to be progressing as normally as we could hope."

I hadn't really thought of extra abilities, not in a concrete sense, only as one of those percentages of possibilities. I relaxed feeling better at her explanation. It did give me a sense of amusement that my dad was no closer to knowing my own children than I was.

Esme invited us to our newly renovated home. We all went and invited Charlie and Sue along. They arrived shortly after we did, but we waited outside for them. The exterior of the house had maintained the same red wood siding. How Esme was able to match the extension to the original was uncanny.

She led the way. "I hope you don't mind, I couldn't help but make a few updates here and there," she said quietly. It was really impossible for her to stop herself.

Jake and I almost took double takes to make sure we were really in our house. The kitchen though still small had newer cupboards and a table that would comfortably seat our growing family. The walls had a fresh coat of paint that gave off a glowing aura. I realized some of that glow reflected off a small crystal chandelier that managed to not look ridiculous in our small home.

The living room had new carpeting, but still subdued earthen tones. The love seat was replaced with an extended sofa that impossibly fit in what once was a crowded room. Jacob admired the much improved big screen TV.

Off the living room where the back of the house used to be was a hallway with two rooms extending off it. "I thought you were just adding a nursery," I looked at Esme.

"Well you needed more room with two children on the way," she said without further explanation.

The hallway was narrow with a dark wood floor that shined. The first door opened to a nursery holding two cribs, two rocking chairs and a long dresser, no doubt filled with designer baby clothes from Alice. All the furniture was made of pine. The walls were painted in a soft yellow and along them hung paintings depicting the nature found around the reservation and Forks. I'm sure they were Alice's creations; painting being another of her many talents.

It was stunning. The simple sheer drapes filtered in the light from the windows that looked out onto a now open area where the forest had once been. "It's amazing Grandma. Thank you," I said full of gratitude caressing my now bulging belly.

"Come see the next room," she encouraged. So we filed out and waited for her to open the door.

"I know you weren't expecting this, but after seeing your own room, I just had to add this," she stated simply.

I held my breath as the door opened and slowly took in the beauty of our new room. The king-sized bed which would provide much more comfort for Jacob than our old bed which was too short for him did little to minimize the rest of the space. The room also held a dresser, a chest of drawers, two bedside tables with glass lamps, and a chaise made with a forest colored cloth to accent the deep brown carpeting. The walls were paneled in a medium brown mahogany. A closet opened off to the left deep enough to be another room. Alice had done her part to fill it as well.

Still trying to take it all in there was still another room off the closet: a master bath with a deep tub, a separate shower with jets and a long counter with a double sink. There were small high-set windows to let in some natural light. Lights were set along the ceiling edge to brighten the room when it was too dark outside.

"Esme," I was breathless. Jacob hadn't said a word and I looked to make sure he wasn't disappointed. The look on his face was as awestruck as my own felt. I reached for his hand and he gave mine a gentle squeeze.

He finally found his voice, "This is so beyond anything I could've imagined," he marveled. "Thank you just doesn't seem appreciative enough, but thank you."

Esme's glowing smile at our exuberant appreciation told us she knew how much she pleased us.

After everyone got a good look at everything they all found excuses to leave and give us time alone to take in our new surroundings. After a simple lunch of soup and sandwiches, I went to rest in our spacious bed. Jake joined me to hold me and talk quietly about how much he loved me and our soon to be born children.

I was soon asleep and again envisioned Billy. I hadn't dreamed of him since that first time. I recalled in my dream how he had mentioned my 'children' and wondered if he had been trying to tell me then, before I even had a clue that I was pregnant. But how could that be?

Once again he greeted me with open arms. I entered his embrace without hesitation. His features were so clear it was like I'd just seen him the day before.

He spoke in his calm deep voice, "You are making me proud," he praised. "Ephraim," he sighed, "is truly a befitting name for him," he dropped his hand over my bulge and I felt the baby's response to his touch. "He will be cause for great concern, but don't be afraid, Renesmee. His essence is strong. He will amaze everyone and bring about an unexpected change. Prepare everyone, they won't be able to see it coming," he instructed.

I tried to ask him what he meant, but like the time before he faded back and was gone. I stood alone and tried to decide what I would do when I woke up.

I startled awake, waking Jacob in the process.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just a dream," I told him, but before he could settle back to sleep I amended, "Actually, I think it may have been more."

He pushed himself to rest against the head board. His look was puzzled and waiting for clarification.

"I dreamed Billy came to talk to me," I though I sounded crazy so I told him about my first dream. Jake just nodded for me to continue. "He was pleased with the name Ephraim, he even said it was 'befitting'. He instructed me to prepare everyone for something that is going to happen, because they won't see it coming." A touch of dread entered my voice.

"Not see it coming?" he repeated not quite understanding.

"I think he must be referring to Aunt Alice's lack of vision, which would seem improbable except when it comes to you and me, so therefore our children," I assumed.

"That makes sense, I guess," he added, "but what and how will _you_ know."

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I guess I'll have to get them to believe in my dreams and maybe Billy will let me know. At least I hope he will."

"Did he say why Ephraim was a 'befitting' name?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes, because our Ephraim will bring about an unexpected change and he'll be strong. That's all Billy said."

Jake put his arm around me and pulled me close and rubbed my shoulder with his hand. His other hand covered my belly as if trying to protect our children from whatever was coming- if anything.

We sat there for a short while longer contemplating, and then got into action. We showered, dressed and headed over to the Cullen house.

My father met us outside, concern showing on his face. He was trying to decipher all the thoughts running through our minds.

"I've talked to Alice already and she is upset that something important is going to happen and she can't see it."

I nodded knowing full well how frustrating that would be for her.

"Come inside and we'll see what little we can see."

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Esme and Rosalie sat on the sofa and I went to join them. Alice and Jasper sat on the floor in front of Esme with Carlisle standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Emmett was in his usual oversized chair, but for once not engrossed in watching TV or playing video games. My mom went to stand beside my dad and put her arm through his.

Alice sighed and turned to face me. Her eyes tightened in frustration and she harrumphed in disgust, "I hate this!" she spit. Jasper patted her arms in comfort.

I put my hands in my lap and bowed my head. I felt like crying. This of course upset my father, "Alice it's not her fault," he chided.

She took a deep breath, "I know. I'm sorry Ness."

All I could do was nod.

"It must be the Volturi," Carlisle spoke what we all feared. "Somehow they must be planning to do something. I just have no idea what or why."

"They have unfinished business from their last visit," my dad recalled. "They were wondering then what would become of Renesmee and what she could bring to them," he almost seethed.

"No," my mom choked.

"I'm sure they still have there designs for Alice and you too Bella. Caius would do anything to add you both to their guard," he became angrier as he spoke.

"Would they really want a repeat of the last encounter," Emmett was thrilling at the thought of a fight.

"If they were I could see it," Alice fumed.

"Not if Ephraim is blocking it," I offered. This caused a bit of unease.

"I hadn't brought that into consideration," dad thought aloud. It didn't make him any happier.

"Besides the decision hasn't been made for you to see. If Ephraim is to be strong enough to take a stance, it must be years off. Wouldn't it?" I looked around for signs that they thought I was right, but everyone else looked dubious.

I folded myself around my middle trying to protect what was so fragile right now. A sudden tightness gripped me and I found it hard to take a breath. Then it passed. I looked up to find all eyes on me looking concerned.

"I'm okay, just a cramp."

"Perhaps," said Carlisle, "but I'd like to monitor you for a while just in case."

"In case what?" I asked alarmed.

"It may be the start of labor," mom answered quietly.

My eyes widened at the thought. I wasn't ready yet.

"It's not up to you," my dad said.

Carlisle took my hand to lead me upstairs to his library that had been set up with all we'd need for the delivery that we weren't expecting for at least a few months more. I laid on the table while he attached monitor leads around my belly. He turned the machine on and we listened to the babies' heartbeats and I relaxed.

My rest was interrupted forty minutes later by another cramping pain. I watched on the monitor as a line rose and then fell as the pain receded.

"Was that a contraction?" I asked amazed.

"Sure looks like one," he answered. Jacob had entered the room and was anxious.

"Everything okay?" he frowned.

"Things are okay. I'd like to see if there are more contractions in the next hour or so. This doesn't appear very active, but with your accelerated pregnancy we can't be too sure."

It's true. I was only about three months along. "Do you think Elizabeth will be okay?" I feared.

"I can do an ultrasound and take a look. Last time she was pretty close to mature enough. I'd like to give her enough time to be sure she won't be too behind in her developments."

"Me too," I agreed.

Jake was holding my hand and running his fingers through my hair. He listened to the heartbeats and watched the monitor for any indication of labor. I squeezed his hand. When he looked at me I gave him a reassuring smile. He took a deep breath and gave me an uncertain smile.

"You should probably try to practice breathing through contractions."

"How?" I couldn't see how it would be possible when the only two I'd had gripped me with such a sharp pain I couldn't feel my lungs.

"When this line starts to rise take a deep breath and let it out slowly. As it builds take shorter breaths almost like panting. When the contractions start lasting longer you'll want to breathe faster. As the line begins to fall slow down and when it ends take another deep breath and let it out."

Jacob and I tried a few times. The panting made me dizzy. A real contraction began and I concentrated on the breathing. It did help a little, but it didn't hurt any less. This one lasted a few seconds longer.

"We'll see how close the next one comes. If the timing stays the same we'll let you get up and off the monitor. I'll do the ultrasound and we can decide if you should stay here or go home," Carlisle told us.

We nodded in agreement.

The next contraction came sooner and was about ten seconds long. Carlisle said I was definitely staying. He didn't want to take any chances on labor coming on full force while I was at La Push. He did take off the leads to perform the ultrasound.

He mostly concentrated on Elizabeth and checking her condition. He felt confident that she would be mature enough to deliver without any complications despite being only about half the size of Ephraim.

When he was done with the ultrasound he reconnected the leads and advised me to try and get some rest. "Delivering a baby takes a lot of energy, not to mention twins."

My mom and dad came in to say goodnight, though I knew they would be awake downstairs the whole time. Dad hummed a lullaby that did make my eyes heavy. I don't know if I slept or just rested, but the next contraction erased any idea of sleep. I struggled to remember how to breathe normally, let alone the patterned breathing. Jacob talked softly to me and I focused on him to get through the pain.

Throughout the night they came closer together lasing longer and becoming more painful. Around five AM, my mom decided to examine me and told me it wouldn't be much longer.

"You're about 8 cm and you only need to get to 10 cm. When you get there you can start pushing. Depending on effective you push, you could be holding your babies in a few hours."

I was exhausted, but the thought of finally seeing my babies and touching them, gave me an energized thrilled.

During the next contraction I felt my sheet get soaked. I feared I may have peed myself. Mom laughed and explained it was the membranes rupturing; a sign that birth would not be too far off. When the contraction passed, she reexamined me and smiled.

"You can push with the next contraction," she instructed. "What you need to do now is hold your breath with the contraction and push down like you need to go to the bathroom really bad. Try to hold and push for ten seconds at a time."

"Right," I said though I wasn't sure of anything. Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice came into the room and started rearranging the bed. I put my feet in stirrups they pulled out on the end corners of the bed and sat up about half way.

Jacob saw the contraction coming on the monitor and talked me through the pushing with my aunts' help. Mom just watched for any sign of the baby. After five contractions a head appeared. It took five more before I could push the head completely through and only two more to complete the delivery of my son.

He had pitch black hair like his father, but it seemed to have the unruly wave of my own. His skin was dark like Jacob's too. I couldn't tell, but I was sure his eyes would match the same way.

I didn't have too much time to admire him, before I had to push again. It only took three pushes to deliver Elizabeth who seemed too small compared to her brother.

Carlisle was there examining them both while my mom concentrated on me. I tried to ignore all that she was doing; some of it was a bit painful, but mainly it was uncomfortable.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Eighteen

Ephraim was an amazing 12 pounds and 23 inches long. He was crying when they put him in my arms, but quieted as I held h im close. I decided to try and nurse him and was pleasantly surprised that he took right to it. Even more surprised that I did as well.

Elizabeth was barely six pounds and only 14 inches long. For someone so tiny, she was very feisty and cried until they put her in Jacob's arms. She had my color bronze hair, but not quite so wavy. Peaches and cream skin that looked softer than any skin I'd ever known. Her eyes were a dark blue color, but I didn't think they would remain that color. I remembered in my studies how human babies' eyes were like that. "She's human," I mused.

"I believe you're right," Carlisle said. "There's one thing I'll need to test them both for," he told us. "I think it's important to know if they're venomous."

"Yes that would be good to know," I agreed.

I know I used to bite Jacob all the time. If I had been venomous it probably would've killed him, since vampire venom is poisonous to the shape shifters.

I think we had a little time to find out, because neither of them had any teeth yet. When Ephraim was finished I gave him up to Aunt Rosalie. Jake handed Elizabeth to me and I was delighted that she was as successful at nursing as her brother.

Mom finished cleaning up the mess of child birth and helped me to look presentable. After Elizabeth was done eating everyone else came in to see the babies. Ooh and aahs and baby talk filled the room. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

The sound of crying woke me up a short time later. I found myself in our guest bed. I got up feeling very sore, but intent on tending to my baby's needs. It was Elizabeth who woke up hungry first, so I fed her. Before she was finished, Ephraim awoke. He didn't cry at first, waiting for his sister to finish; he barely whimpered.

Mom came to help by changing diapers and entertaining while I fed. After they had their fill they fell back asleep and I did the same.

They fell into a pattern. Ephraim would sleep longer stretches of time, so I would have time alone with each of them which was nice. Carlisle was measuring every day and with Ephraim two or three times a day. His growth rate was faster than normal. Elizabeth was following her own curve which eased all our minds about the early delivery.

Carlisle was concerned about the results of one test, however. One of my children tested positive for venom: Elizabeth.

"How can she be? She's so human looking." I was dumbfounded.

"It's just one of the many combinations that were possible," he explained. "Right now she poses no threat, but once her teeth come in, she'll need to be taught quickly not to bite."

"Do you think she'll be able to learn as quickly as I did?" I was too worried to remember that I bit Jacob all the time.

He only shrugged.

It occurred to Jacob that our children were content on their diet of breast milk and wondered if they would continue to prefer a 'human' regiment.

"Interesting," Carlisle pondered, "I guess time will tell."

After a few weeks, we moved our family back to La Push. Shelly and Frank came out for a visit and though they didn't outwardly say anything, just assumed that we had kept the pregnancy a secret before the wedding. We wouldn't argue the point, what other explanation could we give them?

They had news for us too. They were getting married the following summer. I was thrilled to be asked to be matron of honor. I just hoped my children would still be safe at that time. They returned to college after a few days and we returned to our routine again.

Jacob was preoccupied with a dilemma brought up at a council meeting. He refused to discuss it with me. I was tempted, but held off asking my dad to find out for me.

My family returned to their new home, but my parents and grandparents made frequent visits. It was during one of their visits I had another dream featuring Billy.

His face was dark with dread and my stomach tightened with my own knots of fear. I couldn't speak to ask him what was wrong, though instinctively I wanted to protect my babies. My eyes asked the question my mouth couldn't vocalize.

Billy nodded, "It will be soon. Prepare. Jacob will share the news. Ephraim is the key." He put his hand on my shoulder and again faded away.

Tears were wet on my face when I woke and Jacob was holding me close. "What is it, Ness?" he asked.

"Billy," was all I could squeak out.

He tensed as if he knew what I had dreamt, but I wasn't even sure what it was about.

"We have to talk. I was hoping to not have to worry you, any more than you already are."

"What is it, Jacob? You know you can tell me anything. I want to help you, too."

"There's not much that you can do, or any of us, right now," he sounded defeated. "There were trails of vampires outside the perimeter. We were preparing to go after them, but over half the pack was unable to phase. It seems when we were gone too many had returned to their human lives and are now unable to resume the shape shifting."

"How many?" I asked.

"We're only eight in number. Which normally would be plenty, but the scent had a hint of the Volturi and we feel quite outnumbered."

"Jake, we have to tell my family. They will stand and fight with you, as the others would, too. I'm certain."

He shook his head, "I can't ask them, Ness."

"Then I will," I asserted.

"No," he nearly roared. "It is the pack's duty to protect the tribe."

I was angry, "So you think it's better to risk all the lives of the tribe, then to ask for help to protect them. What kind of logic is that? As **chief** don't you think that **you** have the obligation to do all in your power to protect them? Don't let pride keep you from seeking help. If they know there's danger coming, they'll offer assistance themselves. My family is indebted to you Jacob. Let them pay you back," I reminded him.

He listened without interruption. He grimaced and said, "I need to meet with the council." He made the phone calls and went out to meet with them.

I decided to call my grandfather. This situation concerned us all. The Volturi wouldn't be here for the tribe or even the shape shifters. I knew in my heart what they were after, but I didn't want to voice it.

"Grandpa," the dread in my voice put him instantly on alert.

"Are the babies…" he assumed erroneously, so I stopped him.

"No. They're fine." I wasn't sure how to tell him, so I just spit it out, "The pack has caught the scent of the Volturi outside the perimeter."

He was silent for a moment, "We're coming down," was all he said and the call ended. I went to my children to wait. That was were Jacob found me. I told him my family was on the way.

"Good. The council agrees they should be a part of this," he didn't sound as sure.

We each took a baby and went out to the living room. Before we could get settled there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I welcomed unenthusiastically. My parents were the first through the door their arms embraced me and Elizabeth as if they could hide us to protect us.

Alice was looking frustrated no doubt losing her vision. With the Volturi centering in on the wolves and me, she couldn't tell what their plan was (just like Billy had predicted).

"When was the last time the pack caught their scent?" my dad asked and waited for Jacob to answer.

"Three days ago. It's been a few times a month, until a few weeks ago, it's been only days between." He told them that the pack numbers had dwindled and there didn't seem to be a sign of it rising any time soon.

"We'll call our friends," Carlisle insisted. "This has to stop. They need to be stopped." The last words spoken with sadness for what his old friends had become.

Emmett and Jasper smiled. They had wanted to take the Volturi down the last time. I just wasn't sure we'd be ready in time.

After the last showdown some of our friends equipped themselves with cell phones, but often they were in places that didn't offer the conveniences to charge them or they were in dead zones.

Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle began making calls. The Denali clan was on their way having been called while my family travelled back to La Push. The Irish clan agreed to come as did Benjamin and Tia. We would continue to try and reach the Amazons, but no was willing to risk leaving to tell them in person.

Mom had taken Elizabeth and was staring into her now emerald eyes mesmerized. Elizabeth was getting fussy, so I took her to feed and change her. As I was changing her my mother watched. "I think she has your father's eyes. I've always wondered what he'd look like with them. I can almost see it when I look at her," she smiled.

I'd forgotten about his eyes having only known them from amber to black depending on his stage of hunger or mood.

"She's getting bigger," she noticed, "but not significantly," she amended.

"Ephraim has had three large growth spurts the past two weeks. He's outgrown almost everything. I'm putting him in size 3T clothes now," I shook my head.

"I thought he might've grown, but in Jacob's arms he still looks so small," she smiled trying to cheer me up. I gave her a small smile and a one armed hug.

"He's eating regular food now, too." I caught her up on what she'd missed since I talked to her a few days ago. "So far, he's enjoying regular food. I don't know if he'll ever be a hunter. Guess we'll only know if he becomes a shape shifter."

There was some excitement in the other room, so we went to see what it was. Ephraim was walking across the room toward the kitchen. His gait completely stable, like he'd been walking his whole life not just a few days.

"He's gotten really good," I mentioned to Jacob.

He looked down on me and said, "He told us he was hungry."

"He spoke?" I was incredulous. Jacob nodded. We watched as he got an apple off the table and began eating it. We all were stunned into silence.

During the next few days are extended family and friends began to arrive. Esme had managed to reach Zafrina and she was willing to come, but not sure how long it would take to reach us.

Alice tried really hard to see the Volturi, but no success. We went out together to see if we could find a scent or a sign. Nothing.

Things were unsettling for next couple days. When Tanya and Kate arrived with Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen we were able to spread out a little more. Jake insisted I stay behind with Ephraim and Elizabeth. I wanted to help, but didn't argue. The instinct to protect overshadowing the need to hunt.

While I was waiting one night at home watching my babies sleep I heard a faint noise in the living room. I assumed at first it was Jacob trying to be quiet so he wouldn't wake them, but no other noise followed. I tensed with sudden fear, but managed to stand up and walk out to see what waited for me there. For I knew whatever it was, it was meant for me.


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews!

Now to end the cliff hanger. Ironically they last line in the last chapter was the last line in the notebook I was writing in. Left myself hanging until I got a second notebook to continue the story

BLACK SUN

Chapter Nineteen

There was no one in sight, but there was a coldness that lingered in the air. I recognized at once that there had been a Volturi visitor here. It was then that I noticed the object on the coffee table.

It resembled a box I'd once seen years ago that my parents had in a closet. Dark wood with ornate gold trim and colorful jewels along the top. I walked hesitantly toward it and slowly put my hand out to touch it.

The box was smooth and cold. I put my fingers on the latch to unhook it. I closed my eyes and tried to slow down my breathing that had quickened at the thought of what was inside and who had left it. The lid opened noiselessly. I looked inside and found a note in a delicate script:

Renesmee

I have thought of you every day since I first knew of your existence. At first, I thought of you as the key to acquiring your parents, but then I saw how much more you truly are.

I've waited these seven years wondering what an amazing creature you may have matured into. Coming here and finding you to be beautiful and gifted was expected. To find your own creations is another temptation.

Now I will be forced to wait again. I cannot wait too long, but I want to see what magnificence your children will become.

See you soon,

Aro

I tremble with tears so thick I could barely read the horrifying words. How could I ever be at peace?

I was pulled from my fear by Elizabeth's hungry cry. I went to take her from her crib, but noticed a coldness in the air.

"NO!" I shrieked. I turned toward Ephraim's bed and found it empty. My shriek must've alarmed my family, because suddenly they were all coming into the house.

Jacob put his arms around us and checked to make sure we were unharmed. My dad was the first to understand what the true horror was.

"Aro," he sneered.

"What Edward?" my mother asked deeply concerned and frightened by the name.

"He's taken Ephraim," a silence hung around us all. No one willing to believe it and too frightened of what it would mean.

"We have to find him," was my plea. I looked toward Alice beseeching her to tell us where to look.

She strained and tried to focus, but all I could see in her face was more of the same frustration that plagues her all along. I hung my head; my whole body slumped in despair. I clutched Elizabeth even closer to my chest. Jacob could barely support us, so he led me to a chair to sit.

"Do you think he would head back to Volterra?" Rosalie asked.

"I doubt it," Carlisle answered. "He's acting on his own though I'm sure Caius would be pleased if you came looking for him." His voice took on a deep sadness, "I can't believe my old friend has sunk to such a level."

"We knew they were all headed in this direction," my dad said, his anger brewing.

Deciding to follow the trail as far as they could Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle took off running. My dad and Jacob left the room to discuss some strategy. Rosalie and Alice took Elizabeth from my arms to change and feed her. My mother held me in her embrace unable to shed the tears that made her body spasm.

I was unable to stop the flow of my tears from my eyes; the sobs made it difficult to breathe. I had to save my son was I could think. Somehow there had to be a way.

I clung to my mother until there were only tearless sobs. The pain was too much to bear. She carried me to my bed and laid next to me trying to comfort me, though she was hurting too.

Jacob came in to trade places with her. His strong arms held me in his warm embrace. Still I couldn't release the agony that entombed my mind and body.

"We're going to find him," he uttered with such confidence I had to believe him.

'How?' was all I could think, but didn't ask. I was willing myself to sleep to escape the nightmare for a short time, before I lost my sanity.

Sleep was not a complete escape. First, I had a dream of Ephraim. He seemed unharmed but afraid. Aro was talking calmly to him, but he didn't fool my son. Ephraim sensed the calculating danger emanating from Aro. They were some place cold and dark was my only indication of their location. It made me shiver on both accounts.

Second, I dreamed, again of Billy whose warm embrace soothed the shivers. "Ephraim will be safe, Aro means him no harm," he began. "It's you that Aro wants." I felt another shiver flow down my spine. "I can only tell you they are in a deserted area to the North." This confirmed my dream of the cold place. He faded then and I reached out for him. My hands found Jacob beside me and he responded quickly enfolding me in his arms.

I shared my dreams with everyone in the morning. By now our other friends had arrived. We were meeting at the Cullen house to keep the traditional vampires off the Quileute land.

I was torn between decisions to go or to stay. I ached to save my son, but the thought of leaving my daughter felt like desertion. The fear of Aro close enough to touch me leaned me toward staying. But the courage to stand up to him and defeat him urged me to go.

Uncle Jasper sensed my turmoil and gave me the ease I needed to make a decision rationally. My parents promised to bring Ephraim back to me. Jacob assured me that with all the help we had it wouldn't be a problem, once we knew where they were.

They split into teams to search. All agreed to wait for the others when they located Aro and Ephraim. After a week of searching they all returned. Though a few false trails had been found there was no other sign of them.

Despair was setting in and I fought to hold it at bay. There had to be a way to reach him. It was my mother's comment about Elizabeth that made me realize how preoccupied my thoughts had been.

"She's nearly doubled in size," she gaped. The others were amazed as well. The Amazons had taken such good care of her while I was walking around like a zombie all week, since they had decided to stay with me while the others searched.

Elizabeth had not only grown but was walking and saying a few words.

When she looked at me with her clear green eyes and said, "Momma," I began to cry. I wanted to feel the joy, but was so stuck in my grief all I could do was cry.

She put her hand on my face and I thought she was trying to comfort me, but instead I got a vision. It was sunny and the ground covered with snow spread as far as I could see, glittering under the sun's rays. Moving along the snow were Aro and Ephraim. At least it must be Ephraim, but he too had grown. He looked like he was almost eight years old. IMPOSSIBLE, unless this was a vision farther into the future.

Suddenly the image was gone and Elizabeth's tear-filled eyes moved me. I hugged her close to me. "It'll be alright," I promised.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked.

"Our daughter seems to have inherited some of my talent, but more so." I wasn't sure if she was seeing the future, reliving a dream like I was having, or if somehow she was so attuned to her brother she was able to see him from far away. "She was showing me Aro and Ephraim in a snow covered desolate area. Only Ephraim was so much bigger."

"She must be able to see him somehow," my mother said. She was hoping, like the rest of us seemed to be that if this was true, maybe we'd be able to pin-point their location better.

"I'm not sure it's recent though. Ephraim looked like he was eight years old, at least. Could that be possible?" I was stunned to think I may be missing out on so much of his childhood.

"If he is a carrier of the shape shifter gene and hanging around a vampire, especially one that inspires fear in him, it's very possible. He could mature to his adult size within a month," Jacob seemed just as dazed by this realization as I did.

"We have to find them. What if does reach maturity and phases?" Everyone paused and I could feel the terror and dread swell as each of us envisioned the confrontation between Aro and a newborn 'wolf'. I gasped and sobbed.

"We **will** find him," Jacob promised with an edge of vengeance in his voice.

"Momma?" Elizabeth called my attention.

"Yes, my baby girl," I held her closer still.

She didn't know the words she wanted to say and she looked frustrated. Concentrating she held her hand to my cheek. Again her visions filled my mind.

There was still nothing but snow and sun, but a glimpse of something on the horizon. Shimmering. They were approaching the image I couldn't quite identify. I held her hand to my face willing her to keep seeing and sharing. She appeared to understand the importance of this vision, so she concentrated harder.

It was water, a large body of water. By the look of the tides and the ice that floated in it, I guessed it must be the ocean.

"They're by the ocean," I told everyone. "They're nearing the water now; maybe preparing to cross to somewhere else. It's wide open water, no other land in sight." Suddenly the image was gone.

"Aro will get thirsty; he'll need to hunt," Carlisle was considering what destinations they may be traveling to.

The thought of my son witnessing the way Aro hunted sent a new wave of horror through my body. I felt a need to protect Elizabeth as well from witnessing such atrocity.

Uncle Jasper must have felt my mixture of emotions and share them with Aunt Alice. She quickly began to distract Elizabeth with chatter. I allowed her to take her away appreciating her ability to engross her attention. Aunt Rosalie joined them and I was ever more grateful.

My father and Uncle Emmet were planning something. I could hear them talking, but they were just far enough away that I couldn't make out their words. They were excited and animated, so Grandpa Carlisle looked at first concerned then intrigued and went to join them.

"Find out what it's all about," I told Jacob.

"They're planning places to check out. Edward just suggested Aro may try to hunt near Denali. Figuring it's been 'too safe' from 'real' vampires for too long, he'd be able to get a few victims without raising too many flags of warning."

I grunted in disgust, but wondered if my dad may not be on to something there. Before I could stop him, Jacob ran off to join them.

Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice, who was still holding Elizabeth, stood beside me. The Denali clan along with Benjamin and Tia joined our men. They planned to surround Denali as much as possible to try and snare Aro and rescue Ephraim.

"We hope to get there before he has a chance to hunt, if he's going there," Carlisle explained. "Our goal is only to retrieve Ephraim, but if needed we will fight and destroy Aro as well," he said with regret.

I wouldn't regret his death, not after all the pain and sadness he'd me through.

My father held me tightly wanting to take away all the agony. I hugged him back fiercely, "Be careful," was all I could say. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and my mother a longer more passionate one which I only glimpsed before Jacob was sharing one with me.

"Bring our son home," I cried.

"I promise," he swore to me.

The others all said their goodbyes and I reclaimed my daughter who was beginning to drift off to sleep. I brought her to my room to lie down on my bed together.


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Twenty

As I lay sleeping in my bed, Elizabeth close in my arms, I searched for Billy. This time I was calling for him pleading for him to help. When I was about to give up hope, he appeared. Seeking the solace of his embrace I went into his arms and wept.

"Don't fear, my dear," he soothed. "They are on the right track. What they find will astound them and alter your future. Be strong. Have faith. Know that Ephraim is the prodigy of a great line of warriors. His instincts are sharp and his skills though untested are unmatched." His words eased some of my fears, but brought images to mind I didn't want to see. Aro in a life and death stand-off with my son as a wolf.

Billy rubbed his hand along my back as he kissed my forehead. I knew that he was leaving. I wasn't sure if I'd ever dream of him again. "Thank you, Dad," I hugged him tight, a tear escaping down my cheek.

"You're welcome, my daughter," he said as he pulled away. I thought I saw his cheek glisten as he faded back.

My eyes opened and I pulled Elizabeth even closer in my arms. Her hand came up to my face and I saw, in her dreams, the fight I had feared about to begin. She shuddered slightly, but I felt her faith in Ephraim keeping her strong.

Aro was approaching a young girl around fifteen. She was walking alone listening to her ipod completely unaware of her surroundings. The music must've been playing quite loudly preventing her from hearing even the slightest noise behind her. She was smiling enjoying whatever was playing. Aro had allowed Ephraim to walk behind him not expecting any trouble.

I was shocked at the size of my son. Impossibly he had grown into a tall, muscular young man. Despite his size his face was still very youthful. As he followed Aro, his body began to twitch and to my horror and amazement he phased into a black and bronze wolf.

He appeared to tower of Aro. He must've cast a shadow or perhaps the burst of energy from phasing distracted him, but Aro stopped and slowly turned. His red eyes nearly black from thirst widened in surprise and then fear.

Ephraim didn't give him a sporting chance. His giant jaws opened and struck at the throat of Aro and his head was torn from his neck. Quicker than seemed possible his arms and legs were separated as well. Coming closer from the distance was a group of figures. As the vision continued they became clearer and I recognized Jacob first.

He signaled the others to hold back, though instinctively they did on their own. They all were stunned by the destruction that lay before them and shuddered at what the future would now bring down on us.

Jacob approached Ephraim arm out, hands open and speaking calmly. Ephraim watched him as he still ripped at the now dismembered body. He began to shake his head vigorously not wanting to let go of the anger that filled him.

Somehow the young girl managed to move on completely unaware of what had transpired. Jacob phased to communicate on the pack level with our son. Finally Ephraim moved away from the torso he had torn in two. They walked together into a secluded wooded area where Jacob was able to help Ephraim phase back to his human form.

My father came to them holding the cloak that once had been worn by Aro. There were a few tears in it, but it was intact enough to cover most of Ephraim's body. Jacob thankfully had taken a change of clothes. My father gave a look of pride at his grandson, despite the horror that played out before his eyes.

It appeared as if Ephraim was aware of his thoughts and smiled while hanging his head in despair or shame I couldn't tell. I wanted to scream at them to hurry home, but at least I knew my son was safe, for now.

Jacob was suggesting they move on, so they joined up with the others who were watching the remains of Aro burn. Uncle Emmett was smiling with victory. Uncle Jasper looked happy but concerned. Grandpa Carlisle frowned from sadness and dread at the foreseeable future. The Denali clan, Benjamin and Tia just stared at the fire and contemplated what the consequences for their part in this traitorous act would fall on them.

"Let's get you home son," Jacob said to Ephraim. They began to walk away and the others turned to follow.

I pulled Elizabeth's hand away and held her tight. The scenes so frightening to me weren't fair for someone so little to witness. She cried and whimpered in my arms. She woke and we left my bedroom to find the others and prepare them for the news.

My mother was the first to see my distraught face and feared the worst. She guessed that I must've dreamt of something.

"It was Elizabeth who showed me," I began. "They found Ephraim, but not before he destroyed Aro."

Every mouth dropped open with a gasp. A moment of tense silence filled the room.

"How was that possible?" Aunt Alice asked knowing the wisdom and strength of Aro.

I told them all what Elizabeth had shared with me. Fear overshadowed the joy of Ephraim's safety. Could any of us be safe now from the vengeance of the Volturi?

A thought occurred to me, "How will they know what happened to Aro?"

This brought everyone's attention to the present. "If Aro had acted alone, which it seemed he must have, since he didn't return to Volterra, how long would it take before his absence would be questioned? Would they be able to figure out what had been his demise? And would they be able to know who was behind it?"

"If they discover where Aro met his end, they'll assume it was us or Tanya's family," Aunt Rosalie predicted. We nodded in agreement. "Even without proof of any evidence, they would act on the assumption." The truth of that brought back all the fear.

We waited for the rescue party to return. I set my mind on the fact that Ephraim was unharmed and coming home.

I made dinner for Elizabeth; her growth spurt had increased her appetite. I was grateful she was able to eat. I did my best to eat myself, but with all the knots in my stomach it was difficult.

"Momma," she called walking over and climbing into my lap. She snuggled in my arms and rested her unruly curly head under my chin. I tried to tame the worst of the curls by running my fingers through her hair to pacify her.

I heard them approaching and stood with Elizabeth now asleep on my shoulder. "They're home," I whispered. The others were already waiting out front. Each ran to their spouse as they arrived. Jacob hugged and kissed Elizabeth and me, then took her from my arms, so I could welcome my son home.

"Oh, Ephraim," I cried throwing my arms around his waist and burying my now tear-filled eyes in his chest. "My son, I'm sorry for all that you had to endure." My heart was breaking.

His voice startled me, though I should've been expecting the deep resonance, "It's okay, Mom. I wasn't harmed. He was an evil man, well vampire, but he mostly only wanted to know all he could about me and the rest of our family," he explained.

"Still, I know he frightened you. He managed to steal the rest of your childhood away from you," I choked.

"I know it's upsetting to you," he rubbed my shoulder, "but it's okay. I've learned so much and you can teach me everything else I need to know," he offered to be my student to give me the time to mother him.

"You are the most wonderful son a mother could ask for." I straightened my shoulders and pulled my head up to look into his black eyes that held the mystery of my son. I ran my hand along his muscled jaw: hard, but the skin smooth- his father's strong jaw. I saw he was still in Aro's cloak.

"Please go and change. Burn the cloak," I sent him into the house. "Choose something of your father's," I called after him.

The others were sharing the last of their reunions and preparing to plan for the inevitable. First they all looked at Aunt Alice.

"You'll have to watch for them to leave," Edward instructed.

"I'll try. It may be easier to see if we are their intended goal and not Renesmee and Jacob," she was angry with herself for not seeing Aro's plan before.

My family decided to head back to their home and give us time alone to go over all that had transpired.

Jacob explained to Ephraim about the shape-shifter gene and the reasons behind it, assuring him that the growth spurt and phasing were not his fault. He invited him to attend the next council meeting and asked Sam to round up the pack to be there, too. Ephraim would hear the legends, but now they would include the Cullens as their friends.

Ephraim spent some time with Elizabeth. She showed him her visions and he seemed taken aback at what he had done. He comforted her and seemed to know what she needed before she thought of it herself. Watching them I began thinking again about the 'twin brain' theory I had used to make sense of Elizabeth's ability to envision Ephraim. Could they be so mentally attuned that not even a great distance could separate them?

I also wondered if Ephraim may have inherited son of my father's talent. I decided to test him by thinking his name like I was calling him. He stiffened and then looked over at me raising his eyebrows in puzzlement. I smiled at him and mentally asked if he could hear me. He slowly nodded. I nodded lightly, patted his shoulder and left them to play.

Jacob was hanging up the phone when I came into the kitchen. He turned to watch me as I put my arms around him smiling devilishly.

"What's up?" he inquired.

"Oh, I was just learning more about our children. You'll never guess what extraordinary talent your son has seemed to inherit," I teased.

He looked confused. "Well he has the shield," which pleased him beyond words. He was extremely frustrated that my father was always stealing his thoughts from his head, though in his defense, my dad couldn't help it. "He also obviously has the shape shifter gift along with his father's good looks," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and smiled along. "He seems to have his mother's brain. He learns so quickly."

"Nice to know there's some of me in there. But there is something more, you'll need to be aware of." I wondered if he'd be as irritated with his son for stealing his thoughts. Though Ephraim must be aware of it and was hiding the gift. He must've picked up Jacob's disgust at his grandfather.

"Tell me Ness. You look worried, but on the verge of laughter at the same time."

"Watch," I whispered. I closed my eyes, so he would know I was thinking. I even put my hand to my brow. 'Ephraim come here to the kitchen, please,' I thought. I figured asking nicely he'd be more likely to respond. He came in quietly looking at me questioningly.

"No way!" Jacob shook his head.

"Jacob," I warned him with a hard look.

Ephraim hung his head, "I'm sorry, Dad." He turned to walk away, but Jacob released me and grabbed hold of his son's arm.

"It's okay," Jacob looked him in the eye. "You are my son and I'm proud of you. We'll try to teach you how to best use this talent. I think you must have some control of it, if we haven't noticed before now."

Ephraim seemed to cheer a little, "I wasn't sure if I was going crazy. All I could hear was a jumble of voices. I figured it must be grandpa's talent when I could hear you getting upset with him. Then I thought it must be a bad thing, so I tried to ignore all of it," he shrugged. "It did come in handy with Aro though. I knew he meant me no harm and at the end I knew when he was all consumed with his prey he wouldn't be aware of my attack," he grinned.

"I think you should talk with your grandfather," I suggested and saw Jacob's outward disapproving frown. "I think he could help you and who knows maybe you could help him," this had Jacob laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Thanks for the kind reviews! This is a short chapter, but it's setting up for the last few. Hope you enjoy.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Twenty-One

Our vampire friends stayed close and even tried their skills at hunting animals. They enjoyed the challenge of some of the larger and wilder prey, but not the taste. They promised to try to stick to this 'bizarre' diet in honor of our new pact with the Quileutes. I'm sure they cheated, but we weren't going to hold it against them.

Aunt Alice did get a vision of the Volturi planning a search party for Aro. They were sending a few representatives here to ask if we'd seen him. One of them was a new member who apparently had a gift for knowing when someone lies.

We struggled with different scenarios of telling enough truth without all the facts and if we could get away with it. Telling the whole truth may give us time if Caius and Marcus wanted to think we were justified. That seemed highly unlikely. At best we figured the news would get back to them and we'd have maybe a week to prepare to defend ourselves.

Elizabeth was suddenly maturing at an alarming rate. 'Why her too?' I wondered.

Carlisle checked her over and found she was in good health. She was now about the size of a five year old. In such a short time she had nearly four years' worth of growing.

"It'll be okay Ness," he patted my shoulder. "I know it's disconcerting, but she's fine. If not we'll deal with it. There will be a reason to explain it."

Ephraim had moved from the nursery to Jacob's old room. Esme had somehow managed to add more space so he wasn't too crowded. He spent the days either training with the wolves or planning strategy with the vampires.

One afternoon he sat with me and asked about the Volturi. He had no fear of them. Like all the wolves he had an eagerness to fight them. Hearing all the legends the other night had instilled a great pride in him.

"They are a tremendous force, but without Aro I'm not sure how restrained they'll be. Caius will want to destroy and acquire. His thirst for vengeance will probably outweigh his interest in you, which frightens me. Marcus isn't a fighter; I don't think. Your grandma would describe him as always looking bored.

"Your grandma will be able to shield us, so that Jane and Alec can't disable us, but the Volturi know the shield can be penetrated, so we'll have to be ready to fight quickly."

He nodded. My fear and anxiety were frustrating him. "It'll be okay, Mom. No one will hurt any of us. We're ready!" he sounded so much like Jacob I had to smile at him.

"Grandpa wants to talk to me," he announced before my dad was in sight. The mind reading was a work in progress and something else to get used to. Of course my dad was thrilled to have passed on his talent, though he also felt bad that Ephraim had to learn to live with it, as well.

The two had been practicing different techniques to avoid 'eavesdropping'. My dad liked to hum, but Ephraim wasn't as musically gifted, so he would use his ipod instead. He had more difficulty as a wolf, because there were things he had to hear, so no tricks of any kind could be used. I think the most important thing my dad taught him was to respect that some things he 'heard' were personal and to not share them.

After a few more months of waiting and training I had another dream of Billy. He was looking puzzled. "The time is soon. I can't see the outcome, but I sense a split in the Volturi. This could mean a victory, but I'm not sure what the cost."

I startled awake before he faded away and I felt I might have missed something crucial, but I couldn't fall back to sleep nor will him into my alert state. Jacob had his arms around me.

"Another dream?" he asked.

"Yes. Billy says it'll be soon and that somehow the Volturi are split or will split. I woke up before I could hear any more." Suddenly I felt as if I woke up because I didn't want to know any more.

I think it had to do with Elizabeth who hadn't slowed down much at all and had matured into a young adult. She was coping as well as Ephraim had. They worked diligently on educating themselves with the help of the family. They both had my love of reading and their father's thirst for knowledge.

Carlisle was doing more testing and found that her almost human DNA had a small portion of vampire after all. This, of course, explained how she could be venomous, but he theorized that she may also be immortal. I would only watch and see. I certainly never wanted to lose her.

She was stunningly beautiful. Carlisle claimed she remarkably resembled her great-grandmother. My dad didn't remember as vividly, but he agreed with him. I always though she was gorgeous. She seemed to possess an internal glow that would draw people to her, much like Jacob.

As we were going over some strategy one night, Aunt Alice had a vision.

"They're coming," was all she could see.


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Almost the end. Keep in mind this is a true work of fiction!

BLACK SUN

Chapter Twenty-Two

We decided to wait for them in the infamous clearing; it was the safest for the people of Forks. I was especially concerned about Grandpa Charlie. We hadn't been able to visit. How could we possibly explain our children? Even if he was denying so much, their seemingly non-existent childhood would be too much.

I called him and Grandma Sue often. She was aware of the children of course and helped distract Charlie from visiting. I knew one day we would have to tell him. Lying just couldn't go on forever.

We packed supplies and clothes and went to camp in the clearing. The weather was as cooperative as late fall in Forks could be. Aunt Alice didn't see any snow in the near future, though the night time temperatures were near close to freezing. Thankfully our children seemed to have the same internal warmth as Jacob and I did.

It was early morning, a misty fog hovered all around when we heard them approaching. They made no effort to disguise their presence. This was more frightening than anything.

Our friends had called on other friends and our group contained the same groupings as the last confrontation, except Amun and Kebi. Amun had refused to stand against the remaining Volturi.

Mom had us all covered as they came into view. Elizabeth was closest to her and we grouped around them both to offer as much protection as possible. Jane and Alec both tried their gifts against us, but neither her debilitating stun nor his disorientating numbness could break through the shield.

During their frustrating attempts we watched as Demetri, Felix and a spattering of others we didn't know took up strategic positions. Caius and Marcus walked straight toward us. Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Emmett and my father took the front line while Zafrina and Benjamin prepared to use their gifts to slow everyone of the Volturi down.

Benjamin, using his talent of manipulating nature created a small, but growing tornado that spun out from our group into the Volturi. It didn't do any harm physically, but with dirt and debris in their eyes they slowed momentarily. It also did something unexpected. It took with it the human scent of Elizabeth drawing most of the attention in her direction. Dad and Ephraim were the first to become aware of this and instantly took defensive stands around her.

Dad shook his head and Ephraim almost sneered at a thought that it them. Their matching glares focusing on Marcus caused me to stare at him quizzically. His face looked anything but bored to me. His eyes so intent on my daughter brought me to her side at once.

He smiled at her, but with a gentleness I couldn't fathom. I couldn't believe he could mean her any harm and thought he must be lulling me into some kind of trance.

"No." Ephraim growled. "He _wants_ her."

This was my worst fear, but my dad clarified, "No, Ness. He doesn't want to kill her. He's attracted to her."

My stomach tightened and I held her tightly to my side. I wouldn't let him have her.

This revelation, once spoken, stopped the Volturi in their tracks. Caius looked at his brother with disgust.

"She's human, Marcus. You know that _this_ family must be destroyed. Somehow they are responsible for our brother's disappearance."

"Dearest Caius," Carlisle spoke out taking advantage of what little time we had.

"There is nothing you can say Carlisle. Save your false friendship. You have hurt us deeply."

"You must know what Aro had been up to," Carlisle accused. "He came seeking to steal a part of my family. He chose to kidnap my great grandson. It was a cowardly thing to do, when he was barely a young boy at the time. It was his own plotting and scheming that forced Ephraim to mature into the young man you see here," he motioned toward Ephraim. "If he had left him here, he might still be a young boy. Instead he found, as part of his heritage, that he needed to grow so he could phase to protect the humans from Aro.

"It was with great sadness that we were too late to prevent that outcome. We **were** justified in punishing him for harming our family. You should be able to see that, but we all know what blinders you wear," Carlisle's voice cracked.

"Justified? Blinders?" Caius scoffed. "Aro meant you no harm. If your 'family' would only adhere to true vampire canon, none of this would be taking place."

"Caius," Marcus said. The sound of his voice caused a great silence. No sound seemed to exist, until he spoke again. "In all my years, I've struggled with what I've become and how I was forced to exist. So tormented was I from what I believed as a human and how I survive as a vampire. I never looked into the eyes of my sustenance or thought much of what evils our own kind partook. Today I see hope, my brother. Hope for my soul that I'd given up for dead."

"What are you going on about?" Caius demanded. "We have our job to do, brother," he said trying to get Marcus to refocus.

"No, Caius. I cannot allow you to destroy her or those she loves." This brought Caius up short.

"You will stand against **us**? Your own family?" he remarked dumbfounded.

"We're not a true family, Caius," Marcus spoke as if to a child. "Family is focused on love and support; we have neither. We exist to feed off those weaker than us and too often manipulate even our own kind for own gains."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Caius ranted. The guard watched the exchange unfold and was not sure which side to take.

Marcus walked toward Carlisle arms extended hands open palms facing out. Carlisle stood tensely, but waited. "My friend," Marcus began, "please know I'm sincere. Your son can verify even if he dislikes the concept."

"Concept?" my dad sneered. "What you envision is NOT possible."

"Edward," Marcus shook his head. "I cannot help the depth of emotion that has filled me. Only once in all my years have I ever felt an inkling of the power of what must be love."

"No. No. No." was echoed among my family and friends. Elizabeth looked questioningly into my eyes. What I saw there would've broken my heart, if not for all the happiness she seemed to be radiating.

"Elizabeth?" I asked trying to decipher what she could be thinking or feeling.

Uncle Jasper looked a little nauseated and Ephraim and my dad looked appalled.

"Mom, I would like to talk to Marcus," was all she said. My arms fell unwillingly from around her and she stepped out from behind her protectors. As she neared Carlisle and Marcus, Dad and Ephraim moved with her refusing to let her be away from their protection.

"Marcus," she nodded in greeting. 'How could she be so proper and at ease?' I wondered.

"Elizabeth," her name sounded almost like a song. Marcus' voice so mellow, called her forward. Her brother grabbed her arm to hold her back.

"Are you _insane_?" he barked at her.

"Ephraim," she soothed placing her hand over his, "it'll be okay." She looked him in the eyes and his grip loosened. She walked forward a few more steps just beyond our front line. Marcus joined her. He slowly raised his hand to touch her face and rested it on her cheek. She held his hand there with her own.

"Yes," Marcus said in answer to a question unspoken. Dad growled and Ephraim sighed hanging his head. "Cullens," Marcus addressed us all, "I will stand with you."

Caius cursed. Felix roared and Demetri looked dejected. The rest looked perplexed, unsure now what their roles would be. "Come here Marcus," Caius ordered. "Enough of this insanity."

Without taking his eyes of Elizabeth he responded, "No Caius. This is where I belong now. So many, many years I've never even dream this feeling would exist again. His eyes seemed to clear slightly; the milky cloudiness appeared to be melting away from them. Almost as if his vision was going form a blind man to one who can see for the first time.

The confusion was no less apparent in our group. Could we trust Marcus? Did we want to trust him? I couldn't doubt the faith my daughter had embraced in him.

Marcus turned his attention to Jacob, who looked no happier than Caius, "Jacob, your daughter has moved me. Please trust I mean none of you any harm for if I was to hurt any of you her pain and sorrow would be unbearable to me."

Jacob's lips curled at the words and the sight of Marcus still touching Elizabeth's face. "What do you want from her?" he growled.

"Only what she is willing to give me," he replied staring into her eyes.

Carlisle suddenly jumped in front of Jacob and turned to face him, "Son," he'd never addressed him that way and it seemed to rattle him. Carlisle put his hands on Jacob's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "His words are true," he glanced at my father who nodded his head resigned to the face, though still not happy. "Let us finish what is at hand and we'll deal with this issue later."

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded. If we survived we'd have endless time to work out whatever was happening. Perhaps Marcus wouldn't be around afterwards to be so concerned about. "Right!" Jacob psyched himself, ready to phase at a moment's notice.

The other wolves that had remained in the woods now appeared. The guard pulled back toward Caius needing to regroup and find a new strategy. "What should we do?" Felix asked sounding ready to fight and seeing Marcus as his first intended target.

Caius raised his arms and looked to the sky almost as if searching the heavens for an answer. He lowered his arms and hung his head. "I will not destroy my brother, even if he's turned against me."

I couldn't believe his words, but they were filled with a sadness I didn't think Caius was capable of feeling.

Marcus turned then to face him, "Thank you Caius." He smiled and his appearance somehow appeared more youthful. None of this made any sense to me.

Caius just nodded, and then turned to leave. He began to lead his group away, but thinking of something important he spun around. My family and friends held ready to defend and attack. He raised his hands up and waved us back. "Don't worry; I only wanted to tell my brother," he choked out, "that I am going to miss him dearly."

He turned and continued the procession out of the clearing. I looked to Aunt Alice who wore a stunned expression, but then smiled. "They're really leaving," she sighed with relief. We all relaxed. Disbelief that, yet again we faced sure annihilation and came out victorious without a battle.

A dilemma on a smaller scale still loomed ahead. Our friends said some quiet farewells and headed for the various homes. The Romanians who had come hoping to see a great fight looked torn between victorious and repulsed.

"What power will Caius have on his own?" Vladmir whispered to his brother who could only shrug in response. "Perhaps we should see what becomes of Marcus."

They wandered off in the woods still unsure of what the future of the Volturi would be and what role, if any; they could play in reclaiming power.

I couldn't keep from staring at Elizabeth and Marcus, each enraptured by the other. I gave my head a brief shake. "Elizabeth," I called. She unwillingly and slowly turned to look at me.

"Mom," her eyes bright and smiling, filled with an emotion so strong; it was breathtaking. "It's alright," she told me.

I couldn't doubt her. As unfathomable as what had transpired could be, it was somehow beautiful. I wasn't sure exactly what to make of it all. Other than I was fearful of the future and what Marcus' intentions could be. He sensed that we all needed to know.


	23. Chapter 23

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER (THANK YOU VERY MUCH!). **

**This story will contain characters of my own making. **

Though it's been written in many forms, I hope you can enjoy it anyway…

A/N: Final chapter, as far as my Jacob and Nessie story goes. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! You all are amazing to me.

BLACK SUN

Chapter Twenty-Three

Marcus addressed us, "My friends, please trust I mean no harm to anyone. There has been only one other I have ever loved this way. She was taken from me too soon. I've been dead in so many ways for so many years, but now I feel alive again." As he delivered this soft explanation he put his hand once again upon Elizabeth's cheek which reddened with his touch and his words. "My whole human life I denied myself the desires of the flesh: my heart and soul were centered on my God. After I was changed I could only despise myself for what I had become. The lives I've ended to keep myself nourished bear heavily on my mind.

"Seeing this beautiful face has moved me in unfamiliar ways. In over a thousand years my heart has not beat, but through her I feel it. She is my life now." He looked at my father.

"Edward, when you came to us, not so long ago, you puzzled us with your love for a human girl. I understood having known a love like that for myself. You should know well, this is much the same."

He then turned to Jacob who came to be by my side. "Elizabeth," he spoke her name with devotion, "is in no danger from me," he promised. "I will love her for all eternity, but I have no intentions of changing her in any way."

The confusion only seemed to deepen. If he loved her so intently wouldn't he want to have her his own in every way? Or did he sense she was already immortal?

"Marcus," Carlisle seemed as confused, "what do you think will become of this?"

"Grandpa," Elizabeth spoke up first and took Marcus' hand in her own, "we can share our love just as we are." No one believed this and I had to hold Jacob back. She smiled and shook her head, "I may be mostly human, but I am also immortal." If Marcus had been unaware, he knew now.

"Dear Carlisle," Marcus took his turn to explain, "I know the dangers you fear. I would never put her life at risk."

"I'm not sure of your intentions Marcus, but I'm not sure you can make that promise," Carlisle responded.

"I know his intentions," my dad said. "He has plans that may be safe."

"I don't like his intentions at all," Ephraim exclaimed. Jacob reacted to our son's reaction, as if he could read Marcus' mind as well. Though neither Jake nor I could, it was obvious something physical was drawing our daughter and Marcus closer together. How could they feel that way about each other without acting on it?

"Dear ones," Marcus pled, "I will do what I must to prove my feelings and devotion, but only as we can ensure her safety first."

"Let us go back to the house," Carlisle suggested. "We can work, or try to work out, what happens from here."

We conceded the point and headed for home. All our thoughts jumbled by all that had happened in the past few hours. I saw Elizabeth snuggle under Marcus' arm to walk with him. I had to admit he looked happy. I wondered how long it had been since he had smiled.

Mostly then I had to think about my daughter and what made her happy. Certainly that was important to me. The biggest concern, of course, would be what they planned to do about how they felt. The obvious was that being in love they'd want to marry, but could they really be together as husband and wife if she was so human. Her grandmother's experience was the only similar one known to us.

Even if they could find a safe way to be intimate things didn't always turn out to be 100% safe. It reminded me how sure I was of being able to deal with any child Jacob and I created. The pregnancy had been easy enough. The delivery had gone without problems. But just look at my children now, grown to their matured lives in less than a year.

Back at the house Jacob stood close to me, his arm around my shoulders offering his strength to support me. I wrapped my arm around his waist offering what little I had to in support back to him.

He watched our daughter closely as she interacted with Marcus and his eyes narrowed with a curiosity I couldn't read. He then looked to my father a question passing to him. My father's eyebrows rose as he focused more intently on the new couple sitting on the sofa waiting for the questions to be asked of them. Subtly I saw my father nod his head.

Jacob left my side to approach Elizabeth. He knelt in front of her to peer into her eyes. "What do you see when you look at Marcus?" he asked quietly, though all present were able to hear him clearly.

"It's like I have just been given the gift of sight after living blind," she grasped to explain. It occurred to me then, what had puzzled Jacob. Somehow Elizabeth had some shape shifter gene after all, and had imprinted on Marcus and vice versa. It was inevitable that they should be together.

The realization dawned on everyone. It eased the tension, without erasing all the uncertainties. The wolf legend about imprinting was that it was a way to match the perfect mate for continuing the line. Could this be possible with a pure vampire father?

Without argument Jacob patted his daughter on her head and extended a hand to Marcus who met his with a small smile. They shook hands. "I see my daughter has made her choice. I will need to speak with the council and do my best to explain."

"Thank you, Daddy," Elizabeth soft voice melted his heart.

I saw my father attempt to hide a smirk. I raised an eyebrow in question at him. He shook his head signaling with one finger that he would tell me later.

There was murmuring among everyone and soon they drifted off in small groups to discuss privately their thoughts about what was happening. I advanced on my dad to find what he had discovered so humorous.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I was just remembering when Jacob first saw you and I knew he had found his imprint. How I didn't want my daughter to be a mongrel," he chuckled, putting his hand up to stop any dispute I would start regarding his opinion on my husband. "Now I see on his face that same look, because his daughter has chosen a, what he'd always referred to us as, leech." His body shook from the laughter he could no longer contain.

Despite my original irritation with him I shared in some light laughter with him. Jacob joined us not finding any humor whatsoever in the exchange.

"I'm sorry Jacob," I sobered. "I know the seriousness of the situation, but your face surely mirrors what Dad's must've looked like back then."

Jake smirked and rolled his eyes. "It was a bit funny I suppose, though at the time he was more consumed with saving your mother. She was actually the one I was more concerned about accepting it."

I knew little of their friendship before I was born. Though a few stories led me to believe he had feelings for my mother similar to the ones he has for me. It never bothered me, because there was never any doubt that I was the only one he cared for after I was born, so I always had his undying love. Even if I didn't know why or how deep it truly ran until after we got engaged.

Elizabeth and Marcus would have a rough road ahead, but with the support of the family on both sides, they would do well together. There was no question they would be together. We all knew there was no way around the imprinting. We may delay it for a while, hopefully a few years at least, but they would want to be together as husband and wife.

Sighing I took hold of Jacob's hand and led him off to return home. He would meet with council tomorrow and they would be informed of the news. As we walked out the door, I saw Carlisle speaking with Marcus. I smiled as I got the gist of his conversation. He was persuading him to accept our family's hunting habits. Marcus' grimace showed his distaste, but his desire to be more than the killer he was would give him the incentive to try his hardest to accept the diet change.

I had no doubt there was a conversation in the not too distant future Carlisle would have with both of them regarding children and the possibilities their union could create. I rested my head on Jacob's arm as we made our way home slowly. It had been quite a day.

A few months later, Jacob and I attended Shelly and Frank's wedding. We proudly stood by their sides as they exchanged their vows. I was so happy to be a part of their beginning. I had wanted to share the story of our children and all the drama that had played out, but it was of course impossible. They envisioned our children as toddlers, and we did our best to share in that dream.

We didn't know if or when we'd see them again. They sensed that our lives were drifting off in different directions. The tears we shared as we said our goodbyes encompassed the happiness of their union and the sadness of never seeing each other again.

One day I hoped that our secrets could be shared with our closest family and friends. The Volturi had lost most of its power. Some thought the Cullens would step forward to replace them, but it wasn't what Grandpa Carlisle or any of us, except perhaps Uncle Emmett, desired. I knew one family member who had to be informed. Grandpa Charlie. He wasn't as dumbstruck as I feared. Being a police officer his intuition was pretty sharp. Living in the dark as he chose, was that a choice.

Grandma Sue was relieved sharing the secrets she carried. He loved her so much he didn't hold it against her, knowing it was the way it had to be.

Seeing Ephraim and Elizabeth though was a mind boggling experience for him. Learning the truth of parentage made him glow with pride though. I truly was his granddaughter. We agreed that my other grandparents would have to be informed one day. We decided to wait until they visited. It certainly wasn't a conversation to be had over the phone. They wouldn't believe without seeing anyway.

Jacob and I had lived what felt like a lifetime in our short married life. Having forever we didn't know if we'd have more children or not. It was exhausting work, though worth every ounce of love we spent.

Ephraim worked on his studies and hung with the pack. He was still quite young despite his size and his youthfulness often got him into trouble. Seeing Jacob chastising him was a sight to behold. Ephraim for his part knew when he was in the wrong and respected his father's place to correct his behavior.

I had no more dreams of Billy, but thought of him often. His presence lingered in the house in a calming way. I was sure he was proud of his son and grandchildren, and perhaps even his daughter-in-law, I smiled to myself sitting on the porch watching my husband and children, along with Marcus who rarely left Elizabeth's side playing catch in the yard.

The End…


End file.
